The Prince and the Protector
by Netella
Summary: Pars in ruins. He who wants to proclaim the throne again, he is the rightful heir and will stop at nothing to kill Arslan to be back on the throne. However, the one who serves him...she has ultimately fallen for him - but his actions will cost her.
1. Bloodshed And Silver Mask

Everything was thought to be okay, it should've been fine! No one saw it coming, the day was just like any other. But the calamities were only just the beginning for Pars. The enemy, whom were on the other side were shouting preaches and how everyone should be free - no slaves and masters should die.

A kingdom that could not function without slaves could barely function at all. It was thought that peace and harmony could come about but currently, that seemed quite impossible. The kingdom was a havoc, the slaves were killing their masters, the enemy was trying to get in and take over the palace. Yet, they were not having any luck, yet.

Anyone would be alert, peaceful times could not last forever and with the ruckus being heard from so far away, it was no wonder it would cause fear to the other towns people. Cries could be heard from those being murdered, others who were running from fear and protesters to let them in and join this so called Yalbadoth.

Whatever they worshipped, it was a bogus scheme - one to let other's know and have a reason to live, a faith that only knew cruelty...and perhaps just another name for the devil. Worshippers were meant to be of peaceful and also whom preach but do not judge of other's and their own (if they ever believed at all); whatever they like or their gender, judging is not up to anyone but the God they believe.

As such, slamming from the castle door's; wanting to come in, torches ready and even wishing to burn the place - the loud yelling of one man whom preached but was just as evil as the words that he spat. Lies that many Parsian's believed and wanted to join (as if they would), only would fall to deaf and be killed by the very thing they were trying to convert to.

They lost their faith that day, the royals fled without the enemy knowing, and a certain brunette was trying to find the strong-clad warrior; however with no sign of him. Abandonment was the only option; the place she had grew up in would have to be left.

Enemy was in the kingdom, burning anything that was not to their faith, the books and history of Pars that everyone cherished and had. The horrific screams as blood was shed across the land, the bodies lay one by one. Golden hue's widened, some slashed right before her eyes; and the only thing she could do, was to stay alive.

She had to shake it off, ignore the screams and yells of the townsfolk who wish to be saved, the piles of bodies, many were just slashed across their body, others tried to fight but head separated from their body, neck slit and some...in shambles.  
It didn't take too long, and she figured the enemy were known as the Lusitanians. They were preaching false words and committing to the sins they said were as such.

Stopped in her path, and horrified to see them, head's of soldier's who went out to fight, amongst one was Vahriz. The uncle of Daryun, the one who trained him, Narsus and herself in their much younger days, a kind and gentle man who was also strong and one who taught the sword to the current prince, Arslan.

Her feet kept on moving along rather quickly, but would see a man standing and blood dripping down his face, his body covered in scars and whips, obviously it was shown he was tormented by them. Both hands quickly rose to cover her mouth as tears ran down her face, a bow shot to the forehead where it had remained for quite some time.

What could she say? There were only a few times that she had met and practiced with him, a man her father could speak highly of and a man who had such a painful death.  
"Shapur..."

Her eyes quickly shut, to cry over this now would be such a waste. She had respected him, even looked up to him once; but times had changed and had to flee Pars. She had to flee, with so many soldiers around, she couldn't take them all. Perhaps, knowing it would be best to come back another time - to find an ally who would take back Pars.

The only one she could think of, was the friend she had and whom could last up to a thousand men, Daryun.  
His whereabouts though, quite unsure she was and had a feeling he might be with Prince Arslan, the boy who was meant to step after Andragoras, the King she was not fond of. He was reckless, he was always seeking a battle, to kill and did not care about bloodshed.

He, was the one who mislead the fight and got her own father killed. The only family she had left, to live on her own...the best thing the brunette knew was to live and use the skills she learned to use.

As the day got grim and dark, the fire ablaze to the palace, everything was fallen to ruin and she could not look back. Leaving her home was suffer-able but to live was courageous. How unsure she was, if she were to stick with Daryun than it would mean Arslan as well. How much was he like his father? Something she didn't know, but wanted to see for herself.

If he so was anything alike Andragoras, she could not fight for a ruler like that, one who does not think of their soldier's, to banish one who had dreams and wanted slaves to be free; even worse, if he was just as heartless...she would pity Daryun.

From afar, she could see a man who seems to of returned from the burning and ruins of Pars. A man on his horse, surrounded by men - the Lusitanians who were quite eager of themselves and one she could notice; one whom went by the name of Kharlan.  
She didn't understand it, a Parsian to stand with the Lusitanians was out of the question, a shock which many probably did not see or yet understand. It was strange, and yet they were riding...perhaps back to where they stay? Another man lay on the horse, being carried and seemed unconscious and badly hurt.

Sam, obvious that he was not going of his own accord but wanted to follow. Not knowing yet, but would see them stop; the man with the mask raised his hand and uttered some words. Unable to read lips, she was unsure what but the Lusitanian's galloped off.  
His loud voice clear for her, a glare piercing and could easily spot her. Eyes widened, but could not run away - if he was the leader of the Lusitanians, it would be best take him out and even confront Kharlan too.

However, as she jumped down from the cliff her feet could not stand so much and made her fall to her face. Quickly up again, she had frowned and a slight glare at the traitor Kharlan.

"Just where does the enemy think you can take Sam like that? I am quite ashamed in you Kharlan...to side with the enemy; a man who ruined Pars...the place many called home."  
However, he didn't say anything and the man in the mask pointed his sharp blade at her as he was going in for the kill; however he was always looking for allies from Pars - a mission completely different from what the savages had when they ransack the place.

"Either you side with me, or what you fight for will be meaningless."  
When he said such words, she didn't understand. She didn't know what to say as she was confused, why would she side with him? What possible reason was there for her to?

"I simply cannot side with one who does not give me a reason to."  
She replies, firmly and demanding a reason. And just like Kharlan, he too, shows her why. His opposite hand reaching up for his mask to take it off; to reveal his face to her. Eyes widened in shock, anyone such as she would remember who he was.

A man that was said to be dead, a man who was spoke to be killed in a fire after the passing of his father. How could a dead man be alive?  
His mask was placed back on, "so do you see why I have asked you."  
Impatient and wanting an answer, and even knowing his real identity...if she declined than she will be struck there where she stood in an instant.

The brunette keeps silent, her face down and thinks to herself. The man her father trained her to fight more, the one whom she was meant to serve...before his passing. Yet still he is the same man she pledged to when fighting back at the day.

'To find Daryun, I simply cannot side with him and Prince Arslan now. The real heir I swore to serve is back, and that is what I must do...'

Bent down to one knee, her hand closed and gripped to her heart, she did not look at him but every word meant from the bottom of her heart.

"I shall pledge my allegiance to you, until the day I die..."  
Seriousness as her head raised to stare at him, not saying a word and placed his sword away.

"From here on out, you will have to call me Silver Mask. Any other name and my real identity is hidden, I do not wish for any to know until I give the word."  
Back to her feet, and a nod; none the less - she hops on the horse behind Kharlan and grips him tightly.

She had never told anyone, friends were more sharp than she thought. She was afraid to go on a horse, let alone it gallop at fast pace, she was scared she would fall and badly hurt herself - prior to an an accident she had the first time she rode a horse.

Horses galloping away back to the residence of where they stay, knowing she too must behave and act like nothing around the bastard's known as Lusitanians. What use where they for? Most importantly, she needed to know why and how he survived death?


	2. Palace of Pars - Lusitanian Take Over

The palace of Lusitanian's (which they called of Pars their own) and even their ruler, King Notreallythatinnocent had Tahamine. The brunette had caught a glimpse of her when walking past when following Silver Mask like instructed. She knows she would dare not say a thing around those who dared to question an ally of theirs, to whisper such betrayal's about Kharlan and now about her.

It was rather loud, and quite rather irritating. Beside her walked Kharlan, Sam had been placed in a separate room for his wounds to heal, to rest up.  
"I have learned to ignore them, and so should you."

His advice to her, she could see why he wanted to follow someone whom was not Arslan, Hermes after all, was the rightful heir to the throne, Andragoras has only taken it after his brother died. Only so few knew this, but many had long forgotten after that fateful day when the palace was set lit and Prince Hermes was said to be dead too.

Once arriving at their designated room, the three enter and sit. Her distance tad afar from Kharlan but across Silver Mask who seems to look quite contempt.

"I will not take betrayal lightly."  
Silver Mask is blunt but also expects it from those who loyally follow him, even if they are willing to die for his cause, which is something that does not bother him.

"What is your name?"  
He asks her, he knows fully that there are mainly men on the battlefield and female is quite a rarity to see and go up against. From such a glance when they met, he could tell she was just not an ordinary Parsian, she had skills that would be put up to good use and to fight for his cause like she pledged.

"My name is Sanaz and my father was quite the soldier when the previous king ruled."  
Perhaps it was of best to mention this? After all, he may be able to know her father; he was a faithful soldier and adversary. At such a mention, it piqued the interest of both the men who have eyes at her.

Her throat cleared and decides to speak more, "my father's name was Akbar and I have been told that during his time he was rather strong and brave but sometimes reckless. He had a kind heart..."

Her voice drifted off there, it felt quite painful to talk about her father; not because of what he did but to be left alone for quite a few years was rather painful.  
Silver Mask had closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again; he does quite remember who he was. He was one of the few soldier's that accompanied him while he was trying to find food for himself. He helped him in his time of need and remembered speaking of a child he had as well.

Green eyes peered through the mask; he could see a resemblance, not in looks but the personality. To have one such as herself aboard would be a great asset and wanted to know what skills she possessed.

"He indeed was a great soldier, I assure."  
Silver Mask tells her as it brings a light to her eyes, however now that she has to stay at such a place, she would need a room to sleep, curious as to what the food is provided. Standing up, Silver Mask departs.

"Did you happen to ally for the sake of him being heir?"  
Curious to know Kharlan darts his eyes at her, scary looking as he was, he would none the less answer her.  
"I believe Prince Hermes will be able to claim Pars and rule as he is destined to."

Somewhat, Sanaz isn't quite sure her question is answered and decides to ask something else, one that would be quite more straight forward.  
"What about Arslan? I'm sure His Highness will be competing to proclaim Pars back."

She doesn't exactly understand everything; many of the few do not make sense and wanted answers. But to ask Kharlan such would be unwise; he may not have the answer to them all.  
"I simply cannot follow Arslan, if they deem me as a traitor...that is their business and they are in the wrong."

Her head tilts to the side, part of her understands now - Arslan is only a child and to rule Pars at his age would seem like a mockery, "it is because he is young and inexperienced, that he is too kind and perhaps does not know how to harsh on others, am I correct?"

She asks him, however he doesn't respond but only gives a nod then takes his leave right after, leaving her there by herself. The room does not seem as if it is used for sleeping but more like meeting. What was she to do now? Confused and unsure in a place she does not know of, the brunette sighs and decides to sit down and lay on the ground.

Light brown hue's gaze at the ceiling before a shadow approaches and the figure stares down at her. He doesn't say anything, but lightly taps his foot.  
"You're Highness!"

She exclaims, quickly getting up and jumping to her feet; a sigh as he told her not to say that.  
"I thought I told you not to call me that."

However a light-hearted laugh comes out, "I know but...I don't feel like I should address you as Silver Mask, it feels all so weird and I cannot help but address you properly. I just do not wish to be rude."  
Honesty was the best policy and he could tell her intentions good however, secrets were meant to be kept until he allowed it.

He wasn't angry at her, bothered was more or less the word but did not want to make it feel like a big deal.  
"Your intentions are pure but I do not wish to allow many to know who I am, my identity is a secret and you must not allow any of the savages to know who I am."  
It felt like he trusted her with a secret, one she couldn't tell to any who did not know.

Heart was rapidly beating, it hurt but her chest was feeling warm and mind filled with happiness. Such a feeling, she hadn't felt in so long...perhaps she was just deluding herself?

To not say anything, would be the best thing for her and would nod her head. To know it was best that she did not mention anything and keep it at the alias he gave himself was best. There was much more mystery that surrounded Hermes, ones that she did not know of and wanted to. She had not understood, why not? Why did he not try to fight back much earlier when he had the chance? It had been sixteen long years after that incident and only now to come and take it back.

Surely, there must have been a reason for this and just could not get herself to ask - she believed what he did was rightful and true; she would not doubt him and have hopes that they will reign victor in the end.

"If you ask for such, I shall do so."  
She couldn't look serious all the time, how unlike her it was and would keep a smile to her face; one that was best as it could hide so much...a facade was better than to let emotions run wild.

Turning around, Hermes walks off then stops at the front of the door.  
"I will have someone come and escort you to where you stay."

Leaving and wanting to follow, but knowing she should not just of yet and saw another female who entered the room, a maid perhaps of sorts and had such a concerned look upon her face, features pretty but did not say so much to Sanaz.

"Please, this way."  
She says, her voice gentle and departs with the female following right after. There was something about her that felt on edge, the girl perhaps didn't want to say anything, it wasn't her right to and would keep silent on the walk.

Following her to where she would lay, eyes would look around to see what was presented. Lusitanian soldier's practising, the honing of their skills to try and win but they could not, no matter how hard they tried. The palace seemed quite exquisite but somewhat bland, it felt like there was not much colour added, no garden nor flowers, drapes could not be seen anywhere and somewhat Sanaz had quite the feeling the only place would be the room of where royalty sat.

She was curious, who was the King of Lusitania? She had never met him before, partially felt like she wanted to in order to know what he was like, if he was better or worse than Andragoras. What kind of person was he like and his methods of ruling? Questions she wanted to be answered; in due time.

Upon arrival, Sanaz looked around her room; spacious as it looked...she wanted to look around more however the girl did not wish for that to happen.  
"You cannot wonder around anywhere unless you need to."

Meaning she could not go and take a walk around, even if it was on enemy grounds. As she was to take her leave, the brunette called out to her to stop her. She needed to know more and asking a man would feel embarrassing.  
"Wait um..."

Sanaz pauses; the girl stares at her and wonders what she wants.  
"...Where's the bathroom?"

It would be best to know, in case she wanted to wash up. The girl doesn't reply to her but knowing she too is of the female than it would be best to say something. The men would not dare step foot in the washing chambers of the women that cleaned themselves there - it was also part of their religion.

Yaldabaoth was quite high and mighty, set strict rules for them and were not allowed to touch or even try to have his way with a woman, they were meant to set an example and let everyone know his name, know his rules and the judgement that he would bring down upon so many.

Lusitanian's were blind and praised something that could not be said of worship. Words were just simply words and actions to kill made them despised.

"The bathroom is on the bottom floor, it's not as big but you will easily know."  
With such words, the girl left making it quite confusing for Sanaz to understand; how even would she know unless there was something quite obvious for show.

She hadn't wanted to use it yet, but would close the curtains and sit on the comfort of her bed and wait.  
Bored with nothing to do and wanted to do something. Was this all she could do for the day? How tiring it must be when she could do so much back in Pars.

Food being brought to her, it would have been more nice if everyone could gather like a banquet; but that did not seem like such would happen. A yawn came from her mouth, laid in bed and eyes closed to be prepared for another day; tomorrow where a day she wished to go out on the battlefield and fight for Hermes, to show him what she is capable of.


	3. A Breath Of Old

When the day had come, it shun lightly - early daybreak it seemed and breakfast already prepared while she still had lay. A thought such a this had brought shiver's down the spines of the brunette; a male to bring food to her was atrocious and shook her head to not think anymore of it.

To accept the food would be most gracious and would take her time to shove it down along with the water provided beside.  
Stepping outside, she had stretched his arms and gazed around the palace; times like now is where she had preferred to remain at her house, the palace had just seemed too large for her own liking and was just too spacious for her to even be about.

Footsteps around the palace and looking around, ignoring the whispers and vile words that came out of the mouths of the savages, the Lusitanians who preached and yet they did what they wished, repeating 'all men are equal' and yet their sexist ways did not allow them to show how. In whom none could be equal, dumbfounded anyone could be as to knowing how they bred and lived if they could not touch nor be with a woman.

They were not meant to give into their greed of money, such sinful ways would all get them killed and Sanaz was sure to do justice when the time was right; she could never believe in Yaldaboath no matter how pestered she was.

Ears had pricked when there were some speaking of their King Innocentis wanting to marry Queen Tahamine sounded absurd; what good would that do in any case? Either way, it wasn't something that should really be of a bother to her. It really wasn't any of her business to know of it.

Beside her, stopped a figure and turned to see whom it was, Prince Hermes was there and did not seem quite happy and gestured for her to follow; a private matter that he perhaps did not wish to speak of aloud to so many but to only quite a few.

He had gotten news of it rather early and seemed like quite a shame of such an incident to happen.  
In a separate room, he had paused there where she stood before him and wanted to know what he wanted to say.  
"...Kharlan is dead."

Delivering it in such a blunt manner was rather a surprise to her, but yet what did that mean...no - why was he telling her this? She didn't care so much of Kharlan and yet it felt like he was trying to tell her something, it surely could not be to take his place - to command soldiers that remained was something she never had done before, experience like this she had none.

Unable to speak, unsure what to even say he turns to stare at her, they are not to go to battle yet but knows that waiting would be at its best.  
"I wish for you to do some patrolling."

His words were at her loss, his feet pacing out and left - unsure why even he would ask for such a task, perhaps it is that he knows she has nothing to do in the palace and roaming to find something to do would kill such boredom. Perhaps even he knew she wanted to head to her home, if anything had remained in a place she stayed for most of her life.

Nightfall had come, Sanaz had stopped to see the Lusitanians setting alight the scrolls from many of the years the Parsians had kept. Medical texts, histories and the works; how shameful and low can they stoop?

Light brown hue's glared at the monkey-like laughter of the man with the moustache, Bodin. A spiteful clothed man who devoted everything to Yaldaboath and yet had no sincerity or kindness in him - everything was acts of evil.

Just how can one be so dedicated and yet so thoughtless in their right mind, to not even so think about it - she wished to kill him ten times over and yet she knew she could not lay a hand on him as long as many others were around, a mess for His Highness she just could not bring to disappoint.

A huge shame, and had to take her leave for the night and perhaps it was best to remain doing so for the next night as well.

Again, night-fell and paced herself around, although sometimes it was not like her and the soldiers were keeping eye out as well, she didn't wish for anyone to try and interrupt otherwise they would get a good hearing from her - especially that came from such words from Prince Hermes himself.

From afar, she could hear the clashing of metal, it was quite obvious a fight was going on. Quickly, she had tried to get closer, she had wanted to see what the commotion was about - who was fighting who, the swords of two clashed seemed rather obvious that both were rather quite powerful and would not die just of yet.

Two shadows headed her way and stopped, to ready herself for a fight for the two and yet she had froze up, their feet slowed as both were in shock and stared at her for just a moment; to depart on horseback, with no such time to even talk to her. At least, such two friends of hers were safe and a pain of guilt surged through her once again, like that day - the day when she was told the man she had longed for...was already with someone.

Good for him, she didn't show how upset she was and yet that didn't seem necessary; not even the smarts of her stratagem would know. Such a knight was more worthy of a Princess than one who disguised as a man for the sake of her father.

She couldn't even say anything any longer, and head drooped down sadly. In the quick moments, her head raised up to the soldiers who ran and His Highness who passed, his hand clutched and hiding the burn from his face, was he ever still so shamed to let others see it? Or was it because he didn't want them to think it was hideous to look at, but to Sanaz it didn't bother her.

"Narsus...Daryun..."  
Her soft voice carried out, her endless gaze towards the bright moon that declared on Pars that night, and the relief the they knew of the brunette.


	4. Lusitanian Prince Meeting

Peak hours of the early morning and Sanaz had rested within her home, the palace was way too uncomfortable for her liking and had to deal with the Lusitanian's wandering around at night and even throughout the day. It seemed like such a surprise that they hadn't killed everyone but only just a few.

After readying herself, the brunette had made way back to the palace as she had quite the feeling that Prince Hermes would be waiting for her there.

Her footsteps walking around, and trying to remember the chamber's of His Highness made her rather curious and yet stopped for a moment and light brown hue's stared down at the red carpet trail that seemed to be all around on the floors of the Parsian Palace.

A light sigh came as she had seen another bunch of feet in present before her, stopping her head had raised to see an older man. He was rather rough-looking and had dirty-blond hair along with a beard, a large build and red robes.

His eyes frowned and stared at her, it didn't seem like he had thought much of her and folded his arms.  
"So you are the heathen woman that Silver Mask has taken."

Her eyes widened, annoyed and fist clutched as she could not believe the words that he spoke to her face, to call her such was atrocious for one such as he. Such a word was not offensive in anyway yet the word 'heathen' itself just felt offensive, like they were belittling those who did not believe in Yaldabaoth.

"If I am but a heathen then you are a cur."  
Sanaz stands up for herself, a strong and brave look in her eyes. She couldn't allow anyone to say ill about her nor to her face, as such she could say whatever she liked in return.

Such words to the taller man had made him glare at her, he didn't like such words she said to him. Perhaps he was offended in such words she used? Well, she did not simply care at all.

Sanaz had held her breath but could not any longer, pointing she had laughed and tried to stop herself from doing so, it seemed rude but she couldn't help it.  
"What's so funny?"

He asked, her hands now placed on her stomach then right arm lifted to wipe the tears coming out.  
"You look so hilarious when you're angry."

It was but the simple truth, it wasn't like there was anything that could be done about it but she did need to stop, yet was only making him more angry than before.

The moment then was interrupted, "there you are Prince Guiscard."  
Sanaz had stopped laughing as she had froze up. That was...the brother of Innocentis? Her head dropped low as she had felt bad for laughing in front of a Prince, no less at his face and said quite a rude remark too.

But she didn't regret it at all, no one should say anything bad about her or to her and get away with it.  
"I see you've met Sanaz."

Prince Hermes says, noticing the two but ignoring the bad vibe that happened between them both. Standing there, she saw Silver Mask turn away, "come Sanaz."  
Such an order, she nods her head and smiles as she follows behind. Part of her worries that he saw what happened and is mad at her for being so rude to the Lusitanian Prince but doesn't want to mention anything in case he didn't even see any of that.

After leaving into a separate room, she stops and sits herself down and wondering what he wants from her.  
"There is a few things I want you to do for a while."  
He says, as she keeps herself quiet and nods herself listening to such orders that he requests of her, ones that she cannot refuse nor say no to - he had personally asked her himself.

The next day, many had spoke of Lusitanian priests hunting those who did not believe in the Yaldbaothian faith without permission, if it was that they felt it was best - how wrong they were. The brunette had a feeling who it was, the one who didn't care and let the power get to the best of him; oh how she wanted to kill him twice as much as what he and his men did to the innocent of Pars.

Such a despicable man Bodin was and would just not allow anyone who didn't believe in Yaldaboath to live; how could anyone call themselves an Arch-priest when they did such evil? How horrendous.

Horses heading out of Pars and unto the battlefield and yet Sanaz could not go, to where of battle they headed she wasn't even sure but to claim part of them, never.  
Still, she would obey all that Prince Hermes wanted to her to do and do what was needed, if she could not listen - than what right did she have to serve a Prince?

Late afternoon, a large man had come; brown hair and a rather large build, tall and a face similar to one she could recall, yet it wasn't Sanaz's business to know unless Prince Hermes would of let her know, perhaps he was an ally.

"Allow me to get Silver Mask."  
Sanaz volunteer's, wanting to excuse the maid whom had to fetch him yet she had shook her head; that wasn't her job to do so.

"I couldn't allow such to happen, now if you excuse me."  
The maid pardon's herself and leaves to fetch Prince Hermes, the visitor had caught the attention of Sanaz but wasn't sure what he had wanted or if there was so a point to chat him up.

Her feet heading off to do night patrol once again, stopped by Prince Hermes and the large guest.  
He hadn't said anything at first but allowed the male to stare at her and give a gentle smile, 'she's kinda cute!'

The male had thought to himself, as the Prince opened his mouth to speak and let her know who she was, they were allies of course.  
"This is Xandes, the son of late Eran Kharlan."

The brunette had lowered her head in a courteous bow, just for a friendly gesture.  
"I'm known as Sanaz, I'm looking forward to work with you."


	5. Raggy Prince Again

The man named Xandes didn't seem so bad. He seemed kind enough to want to serve His Highness more than ever. He was the type who seemed faithful and dedicated, one who wouldn't care what he did and even to sacrifice himself just to allow Prince Hermes to win and claim Pars as well.

The brunette had sighed, with so little to do she didn't really know what else there could be done. She hadn't exactly had much word from Prince Hermes and even orders from him, to leave or even know what other kind of duties she could preform. Boredom seems to be the only thing filling the mind of the female.

Night-fell and the Lusitanians had headed out, along with Xandes. She didn't want to ask what he was up to but she was sure that it perhaps had something to do with Kharlan's death, after all - Xandes was the son of the late Kharlan; perhaps it was also revenge that he joined up with Prince Hermes?

Even as the next day had come, so little was able to happen for the female who felt as if there was nothing to do and waiting was ever making her impatient.  
"Your Highness! Where are you going?"

Sanaz had asked Silver Mask, prepared as he was with many Lusitanian soldier's behind and readying their horses to mount and fight. While the soldiers kept pressing on, he had kept himself silent and stared at her, at how concerned she seemed and that she wanted to leave and fight alongside him.

"We are heading to Peshawar."  
His answer to her was straight forward and blunt, as usual.  
"Allow me to go with!"  
She asked him, quite determined to go out and fight; what it was about him she didn't know, but he didn't seem like he wanted her to - but why?

"No, I want you to stay here."  
She didn't understand it, why did he want her to stay in the palace? Was he worried someone would come and attack? Or perhaps that Sam was still injured and needed to have at least another Parsian to be kept company. Sanaz was just the type to not argue back, especially one like Prince Hermes and allowed him to go off while she had remained.

While he had departed with the Lusitanians, Sanaz had stayed within the palace of Ecbatana and decided that perhaps she should keep Sam company and talk to him while Prince Hermes was gone off for the time being. He was still recovering after all, and probably best to let him rest up and allow for his wounds to heal.

First, she felt perhaps she could go home and make something delicious instead of having the food that was constantly being served; they were nice but she had wanted to make something much nicer, and to market she would head.

Before exiting the palace, she had stopped and frowned. Behind him were two Lusitanian soldiers and of course they were guarding him, he was a Prince after all.  
"Why if it's not the heathen."

Sanaz had frowned and folded her arms across her chest, she could not allow someone like him to just be so rude.  
"The cur must be popular with the ladies."  
She smirked, raising her head at him to tease him slightly; while he had frowned then growled slightly at her, he couldn't believe she was like this to someone like him, how it bothered him.

"How dare you say that to Prince Guiscard!"  
Both of the Lusitanian soldier's had said rather angrily. The female looked away from them both and unfolded her arms to be placed on her sides.

"I'm not a Lusitanian or anything, so it doesn't bother me."  
She says, deciding to go and take her leave past them to go head to the market; but wasn't sure what to make?

Out of the palace and past the Lusitanian Prince, Sanaz had went to market to buy a few things before heading to her own home to cook, but she wasn't even sure how to take the food over to the palace? Her foot tapped, she couldn't just hold a plate or tray like that?

At least, she hadn't started and felt perhaps it was better to of went back to the palace and cooked there? She was good, but wasn't exactly all like the chef's in the palace; only so few that Sanaz knew how to make.

Upon arriving back at the palace, she could see Prince Hermes hadn't arrived yet and would head over to the kitchen; asking the cook there if she could borrow it. Gladly the chef had agreed which allowed her to quickly get to work and fix a plate for Sam and also one for herself; she felt perhaps it was better for him to have something nice, Parsian style for a change. It seemed like the Lusitanians were just eating and serving all they liked to.

"Seems I cooked more than I was meant to."  
Sanaz says to herself, preparing a lamb tagine with rice for a side-dish. A sigh and tilted her head to the side to find a large tray to place the food on.  
With them in hand and decided to have a few cups on wine to drink after, she had slowly made her way out of the kitchen and towards the room where Sam had lay.

Stopping, and being quite careful not to spill any or even bump into anyone; the female had stopped when meeting the Prince again. His face staring down at what was presented, "what is that you made?" He asks, Sanaz also had some time to make some dessert which didn't take that long to make.

"It's food."  
Of course, his eye twitched when she replied with something quite stupid - it was food, he could see that but he had meant the name of it.

"I made lamb tagine and some rice to the side, along with zoolbia. It's a Parsian sweet, rather delicious if I might say."  
She tells him, his feet heading towards her and his hand reaching to take a plate and placed two zoolbia beside the dish then a glass of wine as well.

"I'll take one, I want to see what you're even capable of."  
For once, Guiscard had said something rather nice which made her smile and quite happy to hear. But, part of her made her worried that it wouldn't taste nice as he was probably one who had never tasted such food before. Was he willing to try new things.

Watching him depart to his office, she had also went off to walk to her destination and had went to knock on the door before opening it, then closing before taking a seat and placing a plate of the lamb tagine on his lap.

"I hope you don't mind Sam, I wasn't sure what else to do. His Highness didn't want me out today, I was not sure why...so I thought you may want company."  
He had smiled, staring down at the food before taking a bite and smiling widely.

"This is delicious!"  
Rather glad to hear that, while she had her own plate of the food she made and it slowly made its way in her mouth.

"Thankyou Sam, I actually made this myself. I prepared wine and even zoolbia."  
His eye's widened when hearing this, part of him was rather happy even more, "did you say zoolbia?"

"Thanks Sanaz, this is actually my favourite."  
Something else she knew about him, which made her rather happy and let him finish the food first before handing him the sweet dessert. Hearing that made her happy to hear it and finished her lunch, along with him before handing him the dessert.

"I can't let you eat a lot you know, that would be bad."  
Sanaz laughed slightly, and had taken one in as well to slowly chew on it. Yet he had noticed there was one more left.  
"Who's the last one for?"

He asked, "I thought maybe it could be for His Highness..."  
But it was probably get cold when he arrived back, but guess there couldn't be anything to be done about it and just accept that.


	6. Despicable Guiscard

When Prince Hermes had arrived back at the palace rather early, part of him seems rather angry but kept quiet and headed to his room to relax, even just for a moment. But rather early in the morning, the brunette was up early - it was so hard to sleep when she couldn't do much and Sam was expected to heal up and start heading out to battle with Silver Mask as well.

She felt useless, what could she possibly do?  
"Your Highness...!"  
Sanaz had called out, she wanted his attention, she wanted to do something and make herself useful ever since pledging herself to him.

His feet stopping and turned around slowly to face her, he wasn't in such a good mood however she had to stand firm her ground and tell him how she felt. Doing nothing was rather a bother, it annoyed her.

"What is it?"  
His response is rather blunt, emerald hue's glaring upon her, it was a startle but she had to voice herself properly to him, her motives needed to get through to him.

"I want to make myself useful to you, I don't believe you want me to use my abilities to its full use. I want to do something if you won't allow me to go on the battlefield!"

Her determination seemed to shock him, Silver Mask still had remained silent and wasn't all sure what to do however he had a good plan in mind for her, it would be best and see if she could be up to such a task.  
"Very well, if you want to put yourself to use - keep an eye on Guiscard."

Her eyes widened slightly, she didn't exactly understand why he would want to ask her of such, nevertheless, she wouldn't protest and nod her head.  
"Of course."

He had wanted her to know that it wasn't just this, he never trusted the Lusitanian Prince and only allied him for more soldiers, however, he wasn't going to tell him what else he had in mind, that Prince didn't need to know anything anyway.

"If you see or hear anything suspicious by him, report to me at once."  
Sanaz had nodded her head, and let him leave. The brunette wondered how she could keep an eye on him without having to seem creepy or even like a spy. The Lusitanian soldiers would easily catch on anyway, how to be discreet about it.

"Well, what's the heathen doing out?"  
Speak of the cur, Sanaz turned around and frowned then smirked slightly. It would be such a good time currently to know what he was planning, maybe Prince Hermes met to gain his trust and to let him tell her his plans so she could report back to him. It seemed perfect and it wasn't like he would know, Guiscard seemed like the type to underestimate her and think she didn't have much use to.

"If you must know, cur, I was lost in thought."  
It seemed like a mere coincidence that he had appeared after talking with Prince Hermes about keeping an eye on him. He seemed to be alone, which was strange.

"Where are your puppies?"  
Sanaz chuckled, referring to the Lusitanian soldier's that was with him, they seemed to be his bodyguards and it was obvious at his glare that such words pissed him off to no end.

"I don't need to always be protected."  
Guiscard replies to her, folding his arms. A Lusitanian soldier appears and heads in front of the Prince to protect him from her, not trusting her one bit. From the soldier's face anyone could tell how much he dislikes her.

Her body turning around to face him and placed her hand on her hip, and decided to walk up to him. Her hand pushing him aside, as the soldier extends a food to trip her over - just to humiliate herself in front of the Lusitanian Prince, that would show her!

Feet tapping on the ground not even seeing the foot and tripped, stumbling over and arms extending. Her head down, masculine hands that caught her and firm. The soldier's eyes widened upon seeing this, then looked away with a slight irritation.

Looking up, Sanaz's eyes widened slightly as redness formed to her cheeks. Their faces close, and his heart beat loudly with such closeness. It was different from the many other heathen women he was with. With all of them, he was calm and knew what he was doing - but Sanaz was different.

Such a rarity for him to come across a woman he called 'heathen' and orb's gazing into her own. He hadn't noticed it, her features exquisite and speechless. He stopped her from tripping but it felt so awkward when they said nothing.

Quickly parting away from her, she had folded her arms as he had, heads turned away from each other.  
"I'll be going."

She says, feet heading away from him however she had stopped. Sanaz had wanted to clear her head, something like this wasn't right and couldn't report that! Prince Hermes wasn't interested in something like this, that didn't seem like a concern for him.

"Say, Prince Guiscard."  
The brunette pauses there and turns to face him again, "how about you tell me more about Lusitania?"

Generally making herself seem interested in him was the first step and thought it was a good way to get him to open up and spill his secrets to her. It was perhaps being called 'keeping an eye' like she was meant to do.

He had raised a brow, what made her want to know more about his country? It was rather odd, Guiscard wasn't stupid than he looked but would go along with whatever the Parsian was planning.

"If the Parsian heathen wants to know more, gladly."  
Guiscard decides to accept and walk to his office, partially feeling anxious as to what would happen. But she could defend herself easily against him, he wouldn't have any weapon in the room - most likely.

She had kept quiet until reaching his office and closes the door then takes a seat, always having a spare seat for her to sit on beside him. However she would rather it be opposite of him, she couldn't trust being close to him since part of her still thought about what happened a while ago.

"So, what did you want to know Sanaz?"  
Resting his hands on the table as she had crossed over her leg and thought about where to start first.

"How about the Capital of Lusitania?"  
That was rather easy, it was weird since no one wanted to know about Lusitania and yet she was the first to do so.

"The Captial is called Emerita Augusta."  
Sanaz had scratched the side of her head, it wasn't anything simple like Pars had for Ecbatana? Her head tilted to the side, but she got an answer out of him, at least.

"So, why did you and your brother leave the country to invade our ally Maryam and then Pars? I don't get why you want us all to believe in your evil beliefs. Shouldn't we all believe whatever he wishes to? Even if some don't believe in anything?"  
Guiscard had many reasons to do this, but there was still more royalty back in Lusitania to keep it under control.

"So instead of coming to colonise you instead slaughter if we don't believe in Yaldaboath and force it on us? Killing us without even a given chance?"  
The more she spoke, the more she despised them and wanted them to leave, she wanted to Lusitanians to die for what they did. Innocent people shouldn't be killed for the sake of their religion, it was pathetic and wanted to beat some sense into this Prince.

"We're only meant to make everyone believe, any every heathen that doesn't believe will be going to hell. It's the way of Yaldabaoth and his teachings."  
It still sounded so evil, you couldn't just force people to believe what you believed in - it just made you just as worse as anyone else.

"That's still rather evil Prince Guiscard, killing innocent people who cannot even defend themselves is cowardice."  
Standing up, she slams her hands on his table. The ink beside him staggers and swirls as he himself stands up and walks around the table.

"All is rather necessary."  
Guiscard didn't give her a proper answer, he seemed to avoid it altogether and it was terrible; how could she find out what he was up to? She wasn't going to be fooled by him and get him to spill it, she wanted Prince Hermes to be proud of her and give her a nice compliment too.

Taking a step back, Sanaz didn't want the cur anywhere near him.  
"Curs like you should die, if you're not going to leave Pars."

He had smirk to his face, rather he seemed to give a bad vibe and she didn't want him near her yet he wasn't going to listen to such words he said and grabbed her wrist tightly.  
"Let go, you fiend!"  
She growled, yet she had heard a chuckle emit from him and his face leaning in close to her. He wasn't going to...was he?

"No! You're not going to take it!"  
She was saving it, her first kiss for the man she loved. Yet, the one she used to was on the side of Prince Arslan, and now...there wasn't anyone.

"Stupid heathen woman."  
Guiscard says, he wasn't planning or dreaming of doing that. Lips near her ear to whisper, words that made her disgusted in him and wanted to kick him where it hurt the most. Yet his touch, the words he whispered to her ear gave her goosebumps but something else...what was it?

"You know, you're worth marrying."


	7. Bold Sanaz Strikes Again!

Sanaz had forcefully pushed him away, his feet staggering then frowning at her. She couldn't believe he said that! She was _worth_ marrying!? She didn't exactly understand what that had meant, breathing heavily, Sanaz had run out of his office. A feeling of disgust and shivers ran down her spine if she were to ever encounter Guiscard again - who knows what she'd do!

Her feet running past the many Lusitanian soldiers, their eyes peering at her and perhaps wondered why she was running, not exactly like she was supposed to run indoors anyway. Stopping, her hands placed on her legs and panted heavily. Her head shook rapidly as she didn't want to think about that anymore. It was crazy for her to even think she would want to even be with someone like him. He was a Lusitanian after all and...his people invaded her home, they slaughtered the innocent and forced their faith down their throats.

He was a bully, and she had pictured the King to just be a fool. What was he like? She had pictured the Lusitanian King to look quite similar to Guisard - now she had to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh, look here. Aren't you that woman who always serves Silver Mask?"  
This voice was different, the brunette had turned around to face the man and before her stood a big man, his face small but wore royal robes. Behind him were two squires holding his robes up. Why is that?

"I am, I'm known as Sanaz."  
She introduced, a smile to her face then a curtsy following. A smile came to his face and hands pressed to his cheeks, she was pretty but obviously not old enough - he didn't take an interest in her anyway. The Parsian woman was no match for Queen Tahamine.

"I am King Innocentis VII."  
Her eyes widened, he was nothing like she had imagined at all. How was he even related to Guiscard!? Perhaps he was a better ruler than he looked? Still, she wouldn't show all that courtesy towards him, even if he was King, he seemed no better than the Prince.

"I must ask you, Your Majesty-"  
"Oh no, you don't need to be so formal."  
King Innocentis interrupted, his hands behind his back now as the brunette cleared her throat to start from the beginning.

"-King Innocentis, why did you have to take away our culture? Rob us from what we have and kill anyone who didn't believe in Yaldaboath. I don't think that's right at all, how could you and all the other Lusitanians do this?"  
Sanaz stood firm and was rather bold in the words she spoke to the King and yet a few soldiers nearby came dashing with their spears and pointed it at her.

"How dare you speak so rudely to the King!?"  
One of them said, all glaring at her.  
"Heathen woman, bend the knee!"  
Another said, almost jabbing her side with the spear. Her arms folded and looked away from them, she wasn't going to do something like that - he was not the royalty that she followed. She would never.

"I excuse my subject, she's always like this...King Innocentis."  
The voice was from the opposite direction, "your Highness..." Sanaz whispered while the Lusitanian soldiers pulled their weapons back. King Innocentis didn't seem to care or mind for that matter at what she said. Silver Mask probably heard what she said, she couldn't keep at this for any longer! Where was another woman to hang out with when she needed?

"You don't need to worry, I shouldn't really tell you Sanaz. We're all doing this in the name of Yaldaboath."  
He says then departs right after, she couldn't even believe it. He wasn't going to tell her and why? Lusitanian royals were snobby.

"You didn't need to speak like that Sanaz."  
Looking down, she wondered if she had disappointed him because of it? She shouldn't be ashamed for this, should she?

"I'm sorry Your Highness but I felt the need to speak my mind. I know it was rude of me to do so yet I need answers. I just want to dispose of these Lusitanians, they've taken everything away...how much more have we to wait? Until there is no more? Until we are robbed of everything we take pride in?"

Inside, Sanaz wanted to cry; she wanted to dispose of all the Lusitanians in the palace, but sadly being so outnumbered currently she had to wait...but how much longer? Hermes could see she was getting impatient, she was annoyed at how long they had to wait but they had to - he needed more allies and only so few they had. It wasn't enough to claim Ecbatana to his own.

"In due time, patience is all we need. If we were to have more allies then we can strike."  
A sigh escaped her lips, guess she really had no choice but to hold on and wait until the moment was right for them to strike, Prince Hermes did seem like he knew what was doing after all.

The next day, the usual had seemed to of been done. Have breakfast, prepare herself and a stroll around the Kingdom. With Prince Hermes nowhere to be seen, Sanaz had decided to find Guiscard once again, she had to keep an eye on him after all and needed to know his plans and see if he would tell her.

Stopping, something in the air was off - it was funny and yet...familiar. Rubbing her nose the female looked around and kept walking ahead then stopped when seeing Guiscard exit a room and hands on his robe to fix himself up properly. Giggles from the room, they were from women.

"You reek, when's the last time you washed?"  
Sanaz coughed, giving the Prince a nasty look. She could tell he was mad, the veins were popping out from his face; it still looked so hilarious.

"If you must know heathen, I wash frequently."  
Like she'd believe him, her arms folded for a moment to think.

"You smell just like Daryun and Narsus did back in the day..."  
The brunette sighed, her arms unfolded and right hand raised to place upon her face and squeeze the bridge of her nose with her finger and thumb.

It seemed interesting that she would mention those two, Hermes had briefly mentioned them both to him, Narsus the one who came up with the plans and Daryun who was the knight and known as a Marzban of Pars.

He didn't want to say anything but didn't like that she mentioned their names.  
"Either way, it's disgusting."  
Sanaz had to be frank with him, even if the Prince didn't like it - she didn't care at all.

"I'd talk longer, but I don't want to have to puke in front of his royal _highness_."  
She had done a curtsy and pretended like she had a dress on as if to piss him off. An evil chuckle emitted from her mouth, he knew she was only mocking him and she enjoyed it!

A smirk came to his face as he rested his hand on his hip, "I should get out of your way but I can't. Should I make you smell like me too?"  
He teased and immediately the brunette backed off.

"As if I want to scratch myself with all that sleeping around you do. It's no wonder you're still single!"  
Sanaz laughed, while Guiscard's fist clutched and growled at her. The Parsian woman really knew how to irritate him, he would hit her; but he wasn't someone who would do that.

"Urg, I can't believe you sleep around like Daryun and Narsus...I'm sure they've stopped...I think."

She mumbles, not really sure however they perhaps other important business to take care off than going to brothels. Remembering when Daryun had found a good 'place' they could go but Sanaz was busy that day and only went with Narsus, then attempted to take her afterwards.

Only in which she refused when seeing it was a brothel, for one, she hadn't revealed she was a female and wouldn't want to sleep with other women - that would make her shudder if she was found out.

It didn't seem like Guiscard could even say anything back, it was true after all.  
"...and _how_ old are you _?_ Fifty? Gross."

Mocking him again, her feet departing away from him as she could still hear him growling. He wouldn't let that one up go, but as long as she could piss someone off; she could be able to enjoy her stay.

Meanwhile, in a land so far off. A man dashing on a horse from Maryam to Pars, he had heard about the invasion, and there was only one person on his mind that he was concerned about. He was many years late with them coming together, but the promise of her father's death has been fulfilled and now...they are engaged!

"I'm coming, Lady Sanaz!"


	8. Kissed From Royalty

There really wasn't a lot for Sanaz to do, however, if Prince Hermes had a job for her to do - she would do it. She wanted to be a soldier who wouldn't His Highness down, she wanted to be of good use...but lately, it had felt like there was no possible way she could. The brunette felt like she was being confined within the palace, constantly being around the savage Lusitanian soldiers (not to mention running into Guiscard constantly).

Yet Prince Hermes had gave her an order to keep an eye on Guiscard and report back and truth be told she was tired of it. He was being quite secretive and didn't seem to want her around so much, perhaps he already knew of the plan? His Highness didn't tell him - surely - maybe Guiscard wasn't as stupid as he looked?

She didn't want to ask him either in case he really didn't know, she had kept on walking through the palace with a frown, the speed of her pace was picking up with her fists clutching tightly, Sanaz wanted to get out of the palace and out into the open where she could be able to clear her mind and think.

Passing the former Prince, he had stopped her by gripping her wrist, her feet stopped and eyes widened. Turning to stare up at the man she served and cleared her throat, no fear in her eyes while gazing upon the emerald hue's that stared from beyond Silver Mask.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
He his voice echoing throughout the building, them being the only two around - it was obvious he wasn't in a good mood (then again, when was he really?)  
Hesitating, she had looked down then sighed sadly as she had calmed down and decided to tell him.

"I wanted to take a walk..."  
She sure hoped that he didn't mind it, even if he didn't tell her to.

"I know you told me to keep on Prince Guiscard, Your Highness. But he's giving me a lot of pain."  
She was bothered by this and didn't want to stress about this, she wasn't sure what he was thinking - Prince Hermes was always just so mysterious and kept to himself, mainly.

Letting go, he sighs lightly.  
"Make it quick."

Sanaz stays put while Silver Mask walks off. After only just a moment's later she decides to quickly head to the market to buy some fruit, knowing the palace has some but she does prefer to have her own with her.

Coming back to the palace and dropping off the fruit she bought in her room, walked around while taking small bites out of an apple. Her feet wandering throughout the palace once again, stopping when seeing the Lusitanian King exit.

"Oh, Sanaz."  
He says, spotting her.

"King Innocentis."  
She finishes munching then drops her hand down, the apple only being half-eaten.  
"Oh, are you looking for Guiscard?"

It perhaps was the only reason why she would be around such parts, nodding her head, the female wonders if he knows where he is, he should after all...shouldn't he?

"Do you know where he is?"  
She asks him, "yeah, he's right inside."

Where he had just exited from and heads inside. Taking another bite of her apple before heading in. Seeing the Lusitanian Prince sit and seemed quite relaxed before sitting up properly and staring at her with a frown on his face, as usual.

"You're cruel."  
Sanaz teased, chuckling as she takes a seat opposite of him and slowly munches on another bite of her apple. As Guiscard stands up, he takes the apple off of her and finishes the apple off before disposing of it in the nearby bin.

Her eyes widened, she didn't understand why he did that.  
'A-An indirect kiss...!?'  
She thought, Sanaz's cheeks turned red and quickly stood up. She had shaken her head and glared at him, it was clear she didn't understand his motives or why he was even doing this. It was just sick, made her want to hit him.

"What the hell?!"  
Her voice raised, heading over towards him quickly but ended up tripping over her own feet and stumbled over something quite hard. At first, the brunette wasn't even sure what that was but then looked up to see her face near the Prince's. Eyes widened as she had tried to part herself from him, it was really an accident!

"I didn't know you'd fall for me."  
She had shaken her head, "you're wrong. I tripped." She tried to explain, sensing another presence and turned her head to see who it was, now she couldn't explain herself. Quickly pushing herself away and standing back up. He had stood there, an awkward look on his face as he took a step backwards.

"Your Highness I can explain! It's an accident."  
Sanaz tries to explain, but somehow he doesn't seem like he believed her. Silent, then Prince Hermes clears his throat before looking away uncomfortable.

"Oh...I'll let you two be."  
"I really mean it, Your Highness! Wait!"

Before she can try and reason, he quickly departs where she doesn't have anything to say and lowers her head, feeling like she's in trouble and frowned, turning her head quickly to face him and glare.

"You shouldn't give such a threatening look."  
He chuckled, standing to his feet, placing a hand on his hip. While listening to her growl and march forward towards him, her hand raised to hit him one but his hand quickly rose to grab her wrist.

"You sicken me, dirty cur!"  
She spat at him, although he didn't like the words she used at him; he was going to try and not let her know it bothered him, no matter how much it did.

Her eyes were vicious, she had another hand to hit him with but was stopped by his other free hand, struggling. She saw she couldn't, his strength was more than her own and was sick of feeling so helpless against him.

"Let go!"  
She declares to him, however, he doesn't take orders from her. Someone just so lowly as her, one he calls a 'heathen'. Trying to pull herself away from him, only makes his grip on her tightly.  
"No can do."

Guiscard's eyes stare at her, she wouldn't stop moving nor even shut up, she was being restless and it was such a bother. Why couldn't she accept it? Couldn't Sanaz just be nice to him for once? It always seemed like she was two-faced, cruel and wanted to project herself to be some tramp.

No, she really was one in his eyes. If she wanted to show herself like that - he may as well give her what she wanted. Wouldn't she be so delighted?  
Even when Sanaz was trying to break free of his grip, he wouldn't allow her to and brought her in. Light brown hue's widened, something wasn't right and felt tears come to her eyes.

This wasn't how she pictured it! She wanted it with someone she loved, someone she wanted to call a 'lover' rather than a mongrel like him.

 **Why did it have to be him!?**

Parting his lips from her own, her hands immediately retracted to her mouth to cover it then knee him where it hurt the most.  
"You...You are despicable Guiscard!"

She cried, running out of the room. She could never forget it now, but why...his kiss was rough but seemed so passionate?

While in the far off lands in Pars, the mysterious man on his horse sees Ecbatana, closing in. Brown hue's setting sights and wants his horse to make a quick dash for it, the closer he was getting to the kingdom, the closer he can be with his lover - once and for all.

"I will be there by sundown, Lady Sanaz!"  
He says to himself, determined to get there. How he hopes she's not dead, she's not gone off into hiding and had survived. He couldn't imagine her death, no...he would avenge her if he ever did.


	9. Ash of Maryam

Sanaz wasn't sure why that happened, why did he kiss her so suddenly? Tears still running down her eyes and headed into the room where she stayed, rather than at home she had felt it was easier in case she was needed again.

Inside, the brunette had kicked the wall out of anger then growled.  
"I-I wanted it to be..."

She had murmured to herself. She had shaken her head as she didn't want to think about it any longer. It was pointless for her to keep thinking about it, she needed to try and forget about the kiss that wasn't meant to happen.

Falling on her bed, she had risen her arm up to cover her eyes. As they had closed, she had pictured it. A smile on his face, then a laugh following. His masculine hand caressing her cheek and saying something like "I'm glad you feel this way about me. I feel the same way." Then kiss her after.

Nope, it didn't happen...it was just so unexpected.  
"Who else did he kiss...?"  
Sitting up quickly, her eyes widened then shook her head rapidly. Why was she thinking about that? What had come over her to wonder why she would even ask herself such a _stupid_ question!

Why would she even want to know? Maybe she should stop thinking about that and preoccupy herself with something else? As long as she didn't need to run into Guiscard again, she imagined she couldn't be able to say anything if she really were to see him again.

"Sanaz."  
Her head turned the voice and saw it was Sam, looks like he was already healed up and ready to go into battle. But it didn't seem like they were to fight, what was Prince Hermes thinking? It seemed just so strange, was Ecbatana worth protecting with so many Lusitanians scouting around.

"Yes, Sam?"  
She never normally had someone come over and stood to her feet. He had noticed she was crying and wanted to wipe those tears away.

"You have a visitor."  
She didn't get it, who would want to visit her anyway?  
"If it's that jerk, Guiscard, tell him to piss off."

Her arms folded, eyes closed and looked away. She wasn't going to talk to him, even if it ended up getting so late.  
"No, it's not him."

Her arms unfolded then turned to face him again if it wasn't the Lusitanian Prince then who was it? She didn't know anyone who would want to visit her, and she had a feeling her two friends wouldn't - they were serving Prince Arslan after all.

"Who is it?"  
She asked him, stepping out of her room with Sam stepping to the side.  
"I'm not really sure, but he said he had to see you."

She had tilted her head to the side, who was it? She didn't know any guy and had a feeling that none of her friends would've come knowing Prince Hermes and the Lusitanians were here. It wasn't right and plus - they'd know Sam, wouldn't they?

Entering the room, the brunette had felt arms quickly wrap around her to hug her tightly. She wasn't sure why this was happening, what was going on in this person's head and even _why_ he was hugging her.

"At last we are reunited, Lady Sanaz!"  
Who was this guy? He seemed to of known her name but she wasn't even sure who he was, "w-who are you?"

She asked, he had parted himself from her and stared at him for a moment and tilted her head. Sanaz hadn't recognised who he was and it seems like he already knew who she was.

"My apologies, you may have forgotten. You were only six, but I am Ash of Maryam."  
Ash, that name was quite familiar and yet there was probably a vague memory of him somewhere in her mind. While he seemed to of perfectly remembered after all these years - he must have quite a memory.

He couldn't blame her for not remembering but still he was ever so happy to see her again, his heart beating fast.  
"I have been waiting for this day for twenty years."  
He seemed to be very patient if he was waiting for long for them to meet once again, she was quite surprised that he hadn't moved on to someone else. Was it better this way?

"Ash, you did not need to travel so long just to see me. You could have moved on to someone else and lived happily with her."  
Yet- he didn't, it was rather sweet of him to do that...and romantic.

"I do not wish to break a promise even if it is one I have made many years ago."  
It made Sanaz rather happy to hear, however, she couldn't say that he was too late...could she? She wasn't going to tell him about what happened with Guiscard - she wasn't even sure what his personality was like nor how he would even react.

As Ash took hold of Sanaz's hand, he had wanted to leave right away.  
"Come on, we shall find allies who will assist us driving the Lusitanian scum out."

Stopping, Sanaz had pulled her arm away and looked away, she couldn't just leave like that.  
"Lady Sanaz..!?"

Ash was rather surprised that she didn't want to move, she didn't want to leave this palace. Was she already being used to be prisoner by the Lusitanians? She wasn't chained up, she wasn't locked.

"Those Lusitanian bastards did not brainwash you, did they?"  
Ash was feeling scared, he was worried that she wasn't in her right mind and wanted to say. It could be worse...and he was feeling it all. It was like a sudden darkness overcome him, the darkness filling him with doubt and telling him the words he never wanted to hear.

He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to even ask her - was she in love with some scum Lusitanian?  
It could not be, they were betrothed after all...

"They did not. Ash, I apologise but I cannot leave. I have sworn my loyalty to Silver Mask."  
He didn't know his real identity, at least she thinks so.

"Who is this Silver Mask? Why are you loyal to someone like him? He is a Lusitanian, is he not?"  
Sanaz had shaken her head, Ash didn't know but wished he really did. He had come such a far way and yet it was all for her. She didn't want it to be in waste.

Sanaz had folded her arms, still with a frown on her face, she had shaken her head lightly and stared back at him once again.  
"He isn't, Silver Mask is Parsian. I cannot tell you so much, I apologise for that. But if you wish a meeting with him, I'm sure he will ask you to join him."

He didn't like what she was saying, "I cannot do that. I will take my leave and save you. You do not need to feel guilty about pledging your loyalty because of your deceased father."

"I do not feel guilty, I believe what I am doing is correct. If you do not wish to fight with me, then I will not stop you. However, with Lusitanians around, I must escort you back."

The Maryami was hurt, he couldn't even believe this.  
He had the choice of joining the Lusitanians and fighting alongside his Lady or find allies and fight against her.

"I shall so see to this Silver Mask is worth allying up with."  
Sanaz was rather happy to hear this and smiled, leaping up and wrapping her arms around Ash, bringing him into a warm hug.

Cornflower blue hue's lit up, cheeks turning red and his heart rapidly beating. Even just a touch from her had made him ecstatic and quite happy. He wanted to do anything for her, even to protect her. He couldn't afford to lose her at all.

When she had let go, she would head out and walk amongst the Lusitanians who glared at her and whispered nasty things. She was used to such and would ignore them, not like they could touch her anyway.

Sanaz was looking for Prince Hermes, she was nervous but wanted to tell him all about Ash and hoped he would be kind enough to allow another person to fight for their righteous cause.  
Stopping now, the Parsian female growled when seeing the Lusitanian Prince with Prince Hermes.

Both of them stopped and stared at her, the female took a few steps forward and tried to ignore the looks that Guiscard was giving her. How he irritated her so much, Ash didn't need to know what happened. The Lusitanian was probably just messing with her anyway.

"Your Highness, I bring you an ally who says he wishes to know about your cause."  
Hermes had stared at the man, from that instant, he could tell that he was from Maryam. Who else would look quite like that but none other than someone from their allying country?

Prince Hermes gestures Ash for them to speak privately in a separate room, while Guiscard places his hand under his chin then chuckles after they're both gone.  
"Who is he? From Maryam, I can see."

Sanaz wants to ignore him, however, she can't really. The annoying pest would always bother her, sadly.  
"Of course he is, _and_ if you didn't know...we are engaged. Ash is my fiancee, so that means you cannot try and touch me."

She grinned slyly and shot him a glare. While Guiscard glared back and let a slight growl. His opposite hand placed around her shoulder and brought her in closer to him. Her ear pressed up against his chest to hear his heart beating slightly faster than normal.

As Sanaz had pushed herself away from him, part of her was flustered and had a grossed out look. Why did he do that? She wasn't sure and didn't even want to ask either.

"I thought I told you not to touch me. Next time, I will rip apart your dick!"  
Although Guiscard couldn't believe it, he had a good chuckle.

"You don't believe me, do you!? I mean it, Guiscard!"  
Sanaz's voice raised slightly and glaring more at the Prince. Her fists clutching and wanted him to start taking her seriously but he never could. She loathed him so much, she couldn't stand it at all and went to kick his shins.

"What was that for?!"  
Guiscard asked as he had stopped laughing at her and frowned. He couldn't believe she did that, what other things was she capable of doing?

"Take me seriously, damn you!"  
Both of them were glaring at each other, not backing down and perhaps would keep remaining until someone came to break them up. However, the Lusitanian Prince parted himself away from her and sighed. Taking hold of her arm and pulling her close.

"If that's what you want. I will, but only if you beg me to."  
She couldn't do that, she wanted him to let go of her but he wasn't.  
"You're doing it again...just let go Guiscard."

He wasn't, "come on Sanaz. Tell me in a cute voice to take you seriously and I will."  
She had sighed, disgusted she would need to stoop low to do something like this. Her eyes closed for a moment then took a deep breath before staring up at him, giving him a cute look and her chest pressed up against his. Her left hand raised, clutched and to her face to make herself seem more innocent.

"Please Prince Guiscard, take me seriously."  
His eyes widened when she begged and used a cute tone in her voice, letting her go then took a few steps backwards.  
'...She's so cute.'


	10. Embrace

"What are you looking at?"  
Sanaz asks, frowning as she glares at Guiscard. His head turns away from her, brushing the redness on his cheeks.

"That's not your business."  
It was obvious that it was really something, but he didn't want to say anything or even make a big deal about it.  
The Parsian woman folded her arms and kept a frown on her face, directed towards him. While he had to brush it off and play it cool, laughing then shrugging his shoulders afterwards.

"Oh Sanaz, you can do _much better_ than that."  
She had a feeling she knew what he meant, that dumb oaf was thinking about himself as usual. Just because she didn't drool or kneel before him with her kindness hence him being a Prince and all didn't mean he could make her.

"What?"  
Sanaz scoffed, she couldn't believe such high and mighty words that he was saying. Guiscard was just unbelievable, he was really full of it.

"I don't bend the knee to just any royal, and you're not any exception. Just because you think you can get me to be nice to you and go to your sickly arms, doesn't mean I will. I have a will of my own."  
Her arms unfolded, Sanaz had wanted him to know she wasn't going to swoon over him because he was a Prince. She was loyal to Prince Hermes and he had to know that. She wasn't going to betray him nor his trust in her.

His hand reached out to tightly grab her wrist, "hey! What are you doing?"  
She asks him as he pulls her in, lips planted on her cheek for a peck. His hand letting go and folding his arms as he smirks, following a chuckle. Her eyes widen, cheeks turning red and right hand placed upon her cheek.

"Wh-What was that for?"  
She didn't understand him at all, nor even why some gross man did that to her. However, Guiscard didn't even say anything. Maybe he was just teasing her again, how dare he.

Before she was going to even move in and hit him, however, Ash and Silver Mask had exit from the room. Both of them didn't seem pleased, now the brunette wondered what they had discussed and waited for one of them two to speak up. She really did hope Ash would join, it would really be great because then, she could still be able to fight with Prince Hermes and not feel guilty about Ash's decision to leave.

"I'm surprised you serve such a man, Lady Sanaz. As you said, he is not Lusitanian and that is quite admirable of you."  
He smiles towards her, being quite pleased and her heart racing with that; Sanaz had stared at Silver Mask. But he didn't seem to say anything, "well, guess I'll take my leave."

Chuckled Guiscard, who gave her a snarky look before leaving. Light brown hue's glaring at him while he walked off. Not even knowing that Ash didn't like the way a Lusitanian was staring at his betrothed; it was weird and he was having a strange vibe about him. He wasn't going to allow him to get away with it, maybe confronting him later would do?

"He is on our side, you need not worry Sanaz."  
Prince Hermes finally spoke, "but there is one thing you must also do for me."

Hearing that had made her flutter, she was to keep an eye on Guiscard and now another thing that would be whatever he wanted her to.  
"Wh-What else shall my services be for you, Your Highness?"

Sanaz had figured that he would have told the Maryami his real identity in order for him to join and fight alongside so they can be able to take back Pars when the time came.  
He had slowly approached her and leant in, his lips near her ear and whispered; he did not want Ash to hear.

"Keep an eye on him, I have a feeling he is not here to pledge his loyalty to me."  
Parting himself away from her, she had nodded her head and watched him take his own leave, while Ash had remained and took hold of her hand.

"A-Ash!?"  
Her cheeks tinted red, a gentle smile came to his face as he gazed at her. He had then emitted a laugh and quickly lifted her up in the air, her eyes widened and wondered why he was doing this. Spinning her around slowly then stopped but still had a hold of her.

His heart pounding fast, he felt like it would burst out and explode. He was feeling incredibly happy to have her, he had her in his arms, he was excited to fight alongside her and even wanted to protect her. She meant everything to him, he wasn't going to let her escape from his grasp and wanted her to love him just the same.

He knew he couldn't really tell her how he felt, he was afraid, Ash was afraid of rejection, of letting her down and even watching her fall in love with someone else. He wanted her to know that he promised to be there for her, to protect her when she was in danger...in her eyes, he didn't want to allow her to know he was weak.

Phsyically, he was strong; mentally, he was weak. He could never prepare himself for what the worst was to come and always tried to see the good in everything, even if it didn't seem like there was any good in one at all.

Placing her back down, he had closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He was feeling so happy, "my Lady Sanaz..."  
He pauses there, he just really cannot believe this - it is as if his dreams have come true. A reality he would never want to just throw away and never forget.

The Parsian female didn't say anything and had kept her gaze at him and wondered what he was up to, what he was going to do. He had stared at her again and quickly brought her into a warm embrace.


	11. Eavesdropper

Sanaz was just a tad shocked when Ash had hugged her, perhaps it was because he was happy to have her again, to fight alongside her and have her in his arms. He wanted to devote himself to her and even would die for her. The Maryami wasn't planning on dying any time soon though, he was just quite happy to be here with her.

The next day, Sanaz was making her way through the halls and out to the courtyard. Passing by a room, there was a voice, Prince Hermes.

"Of course, I will expect sufficient weapons and supplies to be made readily avaliable. Also, as you cannot spare any of your men in Lusitania's regular army, I would like to be allowed to assemble an army of Parsians."

"Very well. I will leave it to you."  
Of course, it was Guiscard's room after all. So why _wouldn't_ Prince Hermes and Prince Guiscard be talking?  
Sanaz just couldn't help but listen in, see what they were talking about - she disliked to be kept in the dark and wanted at least some information she could know about.

She had parted herself when the door opened then closed it, his eyes staring momentarily at Sanaz but had no said anything then kept on walking off. Maybe he didn't really care? She wasn't sure but, she was going to listen to more.

"Your Highness, is it wise to be using the heathens?"  
It sounded like there was another soldier there beside him, what a scoundrel.

"There is no knowing when they may turn their spears against us."  
He perhaps was being wary because of Prince Hermes, she couldn't blame them - they would be killed in the end after all.

"I know this. That damn Silver Mask. There is no doubt that he, too, is plotting something nefarious, but for the time being, he has agreed to fight the fools holed up at Zabul Castle for us. If he fights them, he will surely suffer losses as well."  
Guiscard sounded quite smug about this, was he happy that there would be losses after this fight?

She had heard footsteps again, perhaps Prince Guiscard was going to leave - she didn't want to get caught and would quickly run off.

March 1st. The punitive expedition led by Hermes against Zabul Castle was composed entirely of Parsians.

Sanaz had badly wanted to go, but it seemed like once again, she wasn't allowed. Despite her being a Parsian, perhaps she wouldn't suffice on the battlefield? She proved herself worthy and yet still could not be able to head to the battlefield.

Sighing again, the female had wondered what she was going to be doing this time while waiting for Prince Hermes to arrive.

Back at Zabul Castle, Prince Hermes and his army had made way inside to attack Bodin and the many other Lusitanian men who were trying to fight back and of course had failed to protect it.

She knew waiting patiently was all that she could do, but it seemed like the day was passing by and there wasn't anything she could be able to do until she had stopped in front of the doors of the throne room.

Closed doors, obviously meant someone was there, chatting, she could hear the voices and the movements of armour. Guiscard and the Lusitanian soldiers that were there, probably listening to his orders no doubt. She knew it wasn't right, but she wasn't going to let Prince Hermes down; he asked her to keep an eye out of him and that is what she would do.

"I see. So, that Arslan has taken action, as expected. How goes the mustering of our troops?"  
Sanaz wasn't quite sure actually, what was he up to?

"Through the endeavours of Generals Baudouin and Montferrat, our soldiers, who were scattered across the whole of Pars, are on their way to reassembling at Ecbatana. However..."  
One of the Lusitanian soldiers spoke, of course, they were having trouble - no doubt with His Highness being the one to do so and plot as well.

" _Except_ for Silver Mask, yes?"  
"You have my apologies! The messenger we sent to Zabul Castle has yet to..."  
"It is fine. Even if we let him be, he is certain to come here. To hack off Arslan's head, that is. No matter what he may intend, I will use him as long as he can be used. That is all. Who will be the one to have the last laugh...Just you wait and see."

Sanaz's eyes widened when hearing what Guiscard had said if he had said what she thought then perhaps it was best to go and report this to Prince Hermes. He would want to know about it after all and quickly dashed off in order to leave, knowing she couldn't even ride a horse she had asked Ash to do that for her.

"Of course my Lady!"  
Excitement for him and prepared his horse for her to get on for them to dash towards Zabul Castle.

It seemed like it would take forever, but finally, they had arrived by nightfall and as Ash had waited for her, she had made her way haste up the stairs. Majority of the Parsian soldiers didn't know who she was and was even trying to stop her but would allow her through. Any women who seemed bold enough to make it up alone would definitely be strong.

A knock a few times on the closed doors before a voice spoke and accepted her to come in.  
Walking inside, her feet had made haste towards Prince Hermes where he had sat and bowed down rightfully.

His emerald hue's peered from his silver mask, "what brings you here Sanaz?"  
He asks, copper hue's stared up at him with a serious look on her face, ready to report and knowing how loud her heart was beating, but didn't want that to stop her from telling him what he needed to know.

"Your Highness, I had overheard from Guiscard. He is intending to use our army and wait until the time is right. He wishes to use our schemes against us and kill us when we are at our weakest. I also have reason to believe that he wants to kill Arslan first before you."

Her eyes ever strong and gazed at him, she could see by the look on his face that he didn't like what she told him. His fists clutched and a light growl emitted from him, that Guiscard was plotting behind his back and he was right to use Sanaz as a spy. It was perfect.

"You've done well Sanaz, I wish for you to return back. Keep an eye on him further and if he tries anything I want you to stop him, by any means necessary."  
Sanaz's heart had skipped a beat, praise from Prince Hermes was thrilling, what was this she was feeling? It was a sense of accomplishment no doubt. Perhaps- something else?

"Of course Your Highness, I shall be off to Ecbatana once again."  
Standing up, she had quickly taken her leave and once again, got behind Ash as he had ridden his horse off. Instead of to the palace, she had allowed him to stay in her home, although it still remained, there was only so much she could do, the food she had was scarce and the bed was small but somehow - Ash was able to squeeze himself in and share with her.

A gentle smile to his face as his arm had wrapped around him, burying his face near her neck and a relaxed sigh. After so much that had happened, he couldn't help but keep his gaze upon her, staring at her until he was able to fall asleep.


	12. Guiscard's Talent

"Ash, wake up Cian. You know he's going to be late for weapon training. He's going to be in trouble, and I'm not taking responsibility."  
Sanaz had laughed, turning to her husband with a gentle smile. His cornflower blue hue's gazed at her as he had kissed her cheek then went off to call their child.

His dreams were fulfilled, he was happy to of married her. They were meant to after all, "I'll be back by sundown." Ash replies, taking his leave. Cian, their son, rushes to the table to eat the food prepared.

"You're going to be late."  
"I know, I know!"  
Gobbling up the food then running outside putting his shoes on to head off to weapon training.  
Ash could see his son train while he had to walk around the town, picking up items and helping other children. A day as a minister wasn't always as easy, but royalty didn't need his assists, yet.

When morning had come, Sanaz had prepared herself to head to the washing chambers within her palace. While Ash had woke to find dried up tears, he couldn't understand it at all and knew that it was just a dream, a dream that he wanted to make a reality where they married and had their own child. Getting up, he allowed Sanaz to prepare breakfast for them both, it wasn't much. But it was something for them to enjoy.

Ash, so happy to even have Sanaz cook for him. To him, he felt like she was his wife, looking after him. He couldn't wait; he wanted them to marry now. That wouldn't happen due to the circumstances, but that didn't bother him at all. He knew he could wait for her; he wanted her to fall in love with him and make his day brighter every single day for as long as he lived.

That time wasn't now and he knew that, he knew he couldn't ask her, Ash just couldn't ask her to leave all of this and run away. Anywhere, a place secluded where they wouldn't need to have a care in the world about the war, run away from it and don't even need to participate in it. However, he knew; Sanaz would never just get up and leave. She wouldn't run away from all of this, she was stronger than that and he knew that, deep down.

Once done, they had taken their time to head to the Parsian Palace. It was, as usual, the same where they were greeted with unfriendly faces, the Lusitanian's glared at them, didn't even know why they had returned. Out of everyone, it was just them both left out, every other Parsian soldier departed with Hermes.

Sanaz's copper hues stared at Ash for a moment and smiled.  
"I shall meet you at the court."  
Ash didn't really know why she would leave him here, "My Lady…what of you?"  
He was worried about her, the Maryami was perceptive and cautious of these scoundrels scouting around the palace like that, and even when being on guard.

"I have a mission to complete by His Highness," part of him was crushed, but he knew he shouldn't stop her from doing what she had to. Although he didn't really understand her loyalty to Hermes, he wasn't going to question it, Hermes too, had promised him to help take Maryam back, once he had become King and would allow him to resume his position as Minister.

It did seem like it was too good to be true, but he may actually keep his promise about that and be able to resume his job he had at Maryam.

Sanaz had walked off throughout the halls, scratching the side of her head to find that jerk. No matter how badly she had not wanted to speak nor look at him, she had to. She didn't want to do this but knew she had to, letting Prince Hermes down wasn't something she could allow. Receiving his praise was the best thing possible; she couldn't wait to report to him again.

"Ah, excuse me?"  
Sanaz smiles as she approaches a bald Lusitanian soldier, a scar upon his lip. His glare aiming at her, obvious that he doesn't like her – a heathen – and doesn't want to even speak to her. However, ignoring her wasn't righteous and would answer her.

"Yes?"  
His angry tone of voice didn't bother her; she was quite used to it by now. She wasn't even going to mention the least that she was rather nervous, being the only female in this palace of all men (aside from the maids) was quite intimidating.

"I must speak with Prince Guiscard; do you know where I could find him?"  
She had kept a smile on her face, it was better to be polite to someone she didn't know and allow him to give her an answer, her attitude would of course, change once she met up with that Lusitanian jerk.

"He's in his office," he paused there. Cautious and suspicious of her as to why she would want to see him for, thinking she might try to kill him so the Lusitanian's could retreat. He didn't want that to happen, but she didn't seem like she had any weapons on her. Stupid enough for him that he hadn't noticed she always kept her weapon beside her leg.

"I think I may know where it is, thank you."  
Giving him a kind smile, not even going to notice his eyes widened slightly. He was shocked she wasn't acting so full of it like he had thought. Baudouin looked away with a bothered exhale.

Sanaz had left; she had seen that jerk's office a few times but never really been inside it. It didn't matter now; she needed to see him as she was given. When arriving there moments later, she had knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in."  
That's funny; wouldn't he ask who was there? Who stood outside his office door? Instead, he just said to come in. Was he expecting someone else? She wasn't going to be swayed with whatever reason, he couldn't know it was her, now was it?

Her hand on the door handle and opening it, she had stopped to see him working. It didn't really seem like it at all, it looked more like he was just drawing. Her feet pacing slowly towards him and peered in, a light chuckle emitted from her mouth then walked around to stand beside him. Her eyes scanning the beautiful art, the brunette couldn't really believe this was _his_ work; he was quite talented. Maybe compliment his work? He'd like that for sure.

His emerald hues gazed at her; he didn't really say anything at first and observed her. The Prince wasn't sure what she was thinking, what she would think of it. He wasn't going to try and hide it from her; he didn't really care what she thought anyway.

"Did you do this? It's really something; you're very creative and have talent. This is much more appealing than the works Narsus makes."

* * *

"Achoo!"  
"You're not getting a cold, are you Lord Narsus?"  
Elam asks as the blond shakes his head. A frown to his face as he shakes it and folds his arms, he knew how to take care of himself properly.

"It's probably just someone bad-mouthing your art again."  
Snickers Daryun, a glare aimed towards his friend. Knowing fully well when it comes to art, he really doesn't like anyone belittling it in any sort of way.

"Anyone who criticises my art clearly doesn't know anything about the art form."  
Narsus huffs, he couldn't think of anyone (besides Daryun) who would speak ill of his paintings.

* * *

Guiscard knows little of this Narsus, only so much that he has been told by Hermes and some of the other member's that aid Prince Arslan.  
While Sanaz admires his neat and cursive handwriting, and the stupid scenario he had drawn about himself, the brunette clearly has no idea that his eyes wander elsewhere.

His head shifts slightly to his left and momentarily stares at her breasts. His cheeks tint red before noticing her move to stare at him, his eyes shift back down to his paper.  
"But why is it about you constantly being surrounded by girls?"

She raised an eyebrow and stared at him; she couldn't help but wonder why this was. He was quite odd at most.  
"Don't tell me you're jealous?"  
He snickered, he could see it written on her face; but, in fact, she wasn't. Sanaz had thought how stupid and stuck-up he was, could he be anymore stupid?

"I am not. I care not for your simple and disgusting thoughts; your imagination is up to you. It's such a shame you put such good talent to waste, you make it all for yourself and nothing for anyone else. You should show your appreciation to those whom follow you."  
Guiscard wasn't really happy to hear this, no one really knew of this – it was just a hobby, that's all. She was the first to find out.

"If you are only here to mock me, then I suggest you leave."  
She wasn't here for that at all, she was keeping an eye on him like Prince Hermes had ordered her to but she never really thought he would seem so offended by what she said. He should be used to it after all.


	13. First Meetings

The laughter of boys, ranging from seven to ten. They were all playing with each other and messing around as they were pretending to be warriors and fighting each other with wooden swords. They had all stopped when seeing a young boy, aged five approaches them all.

"What do you want?"  
One of the bigger boys asked with their eyes upon him.

"Can I play with you?"  
All of them laugh at him; they all thought this was just some joke. He looked rather fragile, delicate, they had all guessed he was perhaps a son of a noble; he seemed to be well looked after and a bit shorter than other boys his age.

"No."  
The same boy scoffed, "if you hurt yourself, you're going to cry."  
His smile faded, he knew that wasn't nice, he wasn't going to cry. He promised his father he wouldn't let anyone call him names.

"I won't cry. My father says I'm brave!"  
The boys stared at each other then nodded after, "alright, we'll let you play with us."  
As one of them handed him a wooden sword, clashing with others, just anyone for the time being until the eldest one suggested they pair off to teams and pretend one group were the Parsian's and the others, just some bandits they can fight off.

For this boy, he was on the side of the bandits while the older boys were the Parsian soldiers. All of the soldiers had used their swords to kill off the bandits as they fell and targeted the boy last, ganging up on him. Even when he had struck them where they were supposed to be 'dead' but were alive either way.

"You're cheating!"  
He cried out, he couldn't believe this as they were hurting him than just using their wooden swords to his own and his stomach.

"What do you mean? We're not cheating."  
They laughed, none of the soldiers collapsed like they were supposed to and he didn't like this one bit.  
When he had fallen to the ground, he was already starting to get teary, he didn't like how this was turning out and wanted to stop.

Sitting up now, he had wiped some tears that formed in his eyes.  
"We told you, what a baby."  
The older children laughed, then looked away. Obvious they didn't want to play with him anymore.

"I'm not a baby, I'm five years old!"  
His voice raised, a frown on his face as he stomped his foot. Yet the older kids weren't going to have their minds changed anything.  
"Alright, fine. You're not a baby; we'll let you play with us again."

It never occurred to him that something was wrong about that, "really? Oh, thank you! I can't wait." He grinned, quite excited that this was happening. He was making friends and sure, they played rough, but he could learn to get used to it. That was how kids played, didn't they?

"What's your name?"  
The oldest kid asked, staring down at the boy.

"I am called Sanaz."  
Yes, this 'boy' was, in fact, a girl. How her father raised her to be.

They had all laughed at her, "you have a girl name!"  
She was a girl, after all, frowning, her fists clutched and stomped her foot again. She hated people laughing at her, her name was what it was and she didn't want to change it.

"My mother gave me that name!"  
Her voice raised at them, although Sanaz never really knew her mother, she had a feeling she would have loved her either way. She knew her mother died when giving childbirth to her, her father told her how her mother wanted to call their child that. She wasn't going to change it, no matter what anyone said.

"Aww, how sweet~ Well why don't you run to her?"  
No one could say that she didn't like anyone looking down on her. "Tell your stupid mother to change your name, no wonder no one likes you."  
That was harsh, she couldn't allow him to speak ill of her mother that way.

Her feet approached him and kicked him in the shins, she could see that it hurt and she didn't care. He deserved it after what he said.  
"Take back what you said!"

She yelled, glaring at him. However, she wasn't expecting what would happen next; a punch to the face. Landing on the ground, she couldn't believe what he did; she had tried hard not to cry but ended up doing so. The adults that were around, not doing anything, no soldiers to even care about the matters of children.

"Baby."  
He said, glaring and decided to take his leave but was stopped by the youngest boy, tough-looking, short black hair and golden eyes. He stood there in front of him and frowned.

"You should take back what you said, that was very unnecessary. Even if he has a girly name."  
Just who was this stranger who was defending her? Sanaz had watched, wiping her tears with her shirt.

The boy was much bigger than the other; he looked as if he could beat up that younger boy up.  
"What're you going to do about it? Nothing! I'm big and you're small, I'm strong and you're weak."

His exact words, that wasn't going to faze this boy, he may have seemed weak, but he was strong, he has a strong sense of justice and wasn't going to let him pick on a five-year-old child. Someone who was five years younger than him, it was pathetic and cowardice!

"I wouldn't look down on those you call weak, he's crying because he's hurt, he didn't like you insulting his mother. How would you like it if someone insulted your family?"  
He stood firm, his seriousness never fading and would keep his stand.

The ten-year-old laughed, "I'd just beat up anyone who tried to."  
Both the seven-year-old and Sanaz knew violence couldn't always be the answer; the boy went in to punch the older boy, knocking him to the floor.

He had just about enough from him, he was a bully. He was picking on the weak, someone who wasn't his size. That was enough, he wasn't going to hang around this guy anymore, a bully who laughed at others, made younger kids cry and insulted them and their families, it was unacceptable.

"Are you alright?"  
He asked Sanaz, approaching her and stretching an arm out for her to take. A friendly smile to his face as she took it, her cheeks tinted red as she stood to her feet. Wiping the dirt off her as she nodded her head.

"Thank you for saving me, that guy didn't have any right to say that about my mother."  
He had nodded his head; he knew it would be painful to have someone insult someone you care about.

"I know that my mother wanted to name me this, she died when having me…"  
It was sad to talk about but it was nice that someone knew, he seemed to be sympathetic to her and understood why he had such a girl name.

"Don't worry Sanaz; we can be friends from now on! I'll teach you how to defend yourself, so you don't need to cry anymore."  
A smile to her face as she had nodded her head.

"I would love that heaps!"  
Her fists clutched, and could faintly picture it. She already had so much respect for him, it had also felt so nice, to make a friend. He was two years older than her and it didn't matter, how she couldn't wait to tell her father about him. How brave he was, he was heroic and how she wanted to be strong like him. She knew her mother would be happy, looking down upon her daughter and seeing her make friends. If she was alive, would she be happy with her father's decision to raise her like a son?

"…Oh wait, what's your name?"  
Sanaz asked him, a smile came to his face and lightly hit his chest. The boy had a feeling they were going to be friends for a very long time.  
Thus, the start of a friendship filled with secrets and heartbreak between Sanaz and Daryun.


	14. Maryami Meetings

"There is someone I want you to meet," Akbar smiles, his hand holding his daughter's while standing before two strangers. The adult looked to be around her father's age, she could tell from how he looked blond hair and blue eyes that he was from their allied country, Maryam.

A boy beside the man, also from Maryam and older than her. His cornflour blue eyes gazed at her, his cheeks tinting red. He was shy and nervous about meeting her, but he knew deep down what it was. She was so cute, so pretty and looked delicate enough. He wanted to protect her; it seemed crazy that he fell for her like that. He knew nothing about her, but felt as if he already did.

A wide smile came to his face, he couldn't wait to grow up and finally come back to Pars to be with her.  
"It seems my son has taken a liking to your daughter," the man notices this while the boy slowly approaches her.

"I-I'm known as Ash."  
He introduces, while the brunette smiles back at him. He was rather kind and would return the introduction.  
"My name is Sanaz! My mother named me."  
She had never cared what anyone thought, if they wanted to tease her or wonder why she was given that name, she wouldn't know at all.

"Ahh…you have a pretty name."  
It was the first time someone had complimented her, said something nice which made her rather happy.

"How about it Akbar? Shall we let our children marry?"  
Ash's father brings up, while Akbar smiles then chuckles afterward. He knows they don't have anything quite official until they are of age, however, he doesn't mind it, he isn't bothered at all. Even when he was raising his daughter like a son, he knew she would want to eventually settle down and marry into a good family.

"Very well, from here on out. They're engaged."  
Sanaz doesn't really understand what this was about yet Ash did, he was rather smart, he caught on rather quickly about the adult world but wouldn't say anything to the brunette.

After the two men had chat amongst themselves once again, they had departed. Satisfied with the deal, while Sanaz's hand had tightly held her father's, she had stared up at him.  
"What's an…en-engagenment?"

She had pronounced it incorrectly as Akbar chuckled, looking down at her and corrected.  
"It's engagement and it's when two people are set to marry."  
Marriage, Sanaz knew that much, her parents were married. There was much more than that she didn't really know and wanted to, but was afraid to ask. Knowing he may end up saying 'I'll tell you when you're older.'

Many months later, Daryun had asked Sanaz to meet him in front of the market place around noon. When that came, she had arrived early and stood out and waited for him, she wasn't really sure why he had asked her to meet here. It seemed strange and also why at noon? Why not earlier? She didn't want to think too much and just wait for him to arrive.

From the distance, she could see him approaching and beside him a blond, perhaps he was his age too? How it was making her feel nervous, her legs quivering for a moment. She had wondered why she should even be nervous about meeting someone new. She didn't know anyone else other than Daryun, perhaps that's why? This guy might not like her or even be close with Daryun more so that she couldn't spend time with him as much.

Her hands rose to slap herself before the two of them stopped and stared at her. A smile came to Daryun's face; his right hand placed on the boy's shoulder and began to introduce him.  
"Sanaz, this is Narsus."

She knew she had to be polite, her father still raised her properly. She had to be polite to everyone unless they weren't in return; a smile came to her face as she nodded her head slowly.  
"It's nice to meet you, Narsus."

A smile to the blond's in return, his blue orbs observing her features.  
"Quite nice to meet you too."  
This wasn't so bad; Narsus seemed like a nice person. Sanaz had thought she could be able to get along with him just as well as she did with Daryun.

* * *

Sanaz, aged nine.  
Fire had spread within the castle, the maids shouting, "Protect Prince Hermes."  
His screams echoing throughout the castle as he knelt down in his room with fire burning his face.

After it had all died down, news had spread of Prince Hermes' death, first, King Osroes then his son following. A tragedy that many hadn't seen coming, sad and many in mourning. It wasn't that long before Osroes' brother, Andragoras III had taken the throne and had reigned as King.

With him in rule, his power had become known to many lands; Lusitania had invaded Maryam and with his assistance to his allies, drove the Lusitanian's away.

Such news when Sanaz had heard of it, was quite distraught, as well as her father. What could she do now? She had stared at her father; he didn't want to seem upset any longer and gave her a serious look to his face.

"You will have to continue, if you back out now Sanaz, I will be a disgrace."  
She knew deep down she would if she did, she would regret it and her father would bring shame to himself.

"I will father! I'll make you proud."  
That was what she was going to do after all; she didn't want anyone to even know and would keep up appearances in front of everyone. She couldn't imagine what would happen if her father was labelled as dishonourable or even a trickster.

King Andragoras was someone who many knew as 'one who showed no mercy'. It was true after all, in battle; he hardly showed mercy to anyone. Only for his enemies retreat would claim victory, to his soldiers that made mistakes, that have displeased him, would only show a minimum of leniency.

Even from then, Sanaz had shown her strength and hadn't backed down. When she had spars from time to time with some of her classmates within the Royal Academy. Not every child was able to attend, but that didn't stop her from attending a few different classes.

"Sanaz, next year you get to learn how to ride a horse."  
Daryun tells her, he could tell that she was nervous. Her feet would always be directed inwards, shake slightly and a silly look on her face.

"You don't have anything to be worried about."  
He comforts, even Narsus, keeps a smile on his face and reassuring his friend that there wasn't anything to be scared about. It wasn't hard. Since both of them said so, it must be true.

"Should we head to the bathing area and relax?"  
Daryun asks, gesturing Narsus and Sanaz to come with. However, she had shaken her head and looked away from them both. She couldn't join anywhere with them, no matter what.

"I will go later, you two can go together."  
It was easier this way, she felt like her heart thump rapidly and watched them leave. They knew persisting her, wouldn't be good – so just leaving her be was the best option.

"Don't you find that strange, Daryun?"  
Narsus asks his friend as they head to the bathing area. An eyebrow rose from the other male as he wondered what his blond friend means.

"What? Sanaz not joining us? I'm sure he had his reasons."  
Narsus wasn't so sure. He was smart, he studied often and battle tactics was becoming his forte. It's been a while since he knew Sanaz and he was able to detect a few habits from her. Her nervousness was obvious, even Daryun knew that. When she lied, her left eye twitched then tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You're right, I'm sure he just wants to wash up later."  
Every time he and Daryun invited Sanaz to the baths, she would turn them down and make up an excuse. Narsus wasn't really sure why she would do that, (to him and Daryun, they were all boys).


	15. Atrocious Horse Rider

The following year, when Sanaz and many others learned to ride a horse, how to mount one, make it run, walk, trot, look after it and how to assemble the proper gear for when heading to battle.

"Alright Sanaz, you're next."  
The teacher said, his voice loud and clear. A serious and scary look to his face, as usual. She already learned to ignore the chuckles from her classmates, because of her 'girlish' name. Even when some of them laughed and made fun of her behind her back, she didn't care at all. It wasn't going to get to her at all.

Assembling the gear like everyone else, standing on the left of the horse she had placed the long reigns on first then the bridle following, the halter next and lastly, the saddle. After assembling them properly, she had mounted the horse and hands placed on the reins.

"Good! Try a slow walk with your horse."  
The teacher instructed, Sanaz had nudged her horse as it had walked slowly, guiding it around. To her, it didn't seem so bad at all as the teacher then told her to take it to the next step and allow it to trot.

Doing the same thing once again, she had a calming smile upon her face as she could see it wasn't that bad at all.  
"Now have the horse canter!"  
Sanaz had panicked, this part; she didn't really pay attention to and wasn't sure what she was supposed to do for this and whipped the reins for it to start galloping.

"Woah!"  
The sudden fast movement was surprising and making her wobble, "keep your posture!"  
The teacher yelled, she had tried to but couldn't, she had tried to make the horse stop as it was running away. Her eyes widening seeing a corner and used her hands to make it turn but ended up falling off and rolling on the ground as the horse kept on running until it couldn't be seen.

The teacher had caught up and glared, she seemed hurt but it wasn't bad.  
"You're going to fail if you don't do this properly Sanaz. Try again."

She saw how her other classmates were able to do all of this perfectly except for her. Another horse prepared for her and would mount the horse, doing the same thing she did before and was able to ride the horse perfectly.

"Tomorrow, we're all going to go horse riding around Ecbatana."  
There wasn't a lot of space or even room for everyone to practice riding, especially out on the battlefield where they had to learn how to fight, mounted.

It was a bit scary, but she didn't want to tell Daryun or Narsus what had happened. It wasn't a big deal or anything, so what did it matter?  
When it came the next day, Sanaz mounted her horse like everyone else and would trot out along with the rest of her classmates. Some of them, passing her and laughing. A grin on some of their faces, she wasn't even sure what their big deal was but ignored it.

"Everyone have your horses gallop a lap around Ecbatana."  
The teacher shouted, mounted on his horse as well as he was to keep an eye on everyone and let his students use their horses to gallop around. He had wanted it to be five at a time so it wouldn't be crowded.

Lastly, it was Sanaz's turn and would get herself ready. Having her horse to gallop, she heard something and turned part of herself around to see some of her classmates hit her horse's behind for it to speed up even more.

"Woah!"  
She had tried to get her horse to stop but didn't, once again, she had panicked as her horse kept on galloping and ahead of the others. Trying to swerve her horse to the corner then pulled its reins back more forcefully when seeing someone lying on the ground.

Her horse had stood on its two hind legs and making her repel back, falling off her horse and falling on her back, quickly rolling to her side she had let out a slight wince of pain. Her eyes gazing at the person who got back up and laughed at her.

He was only pretending and rode off on his horse, she didn't get why he – anyone – would even do this. It wasn't funny and she could've been even more hurt; now nearing more horses galloping. The sounds getting louder, she had got up to move out of the way as they rode past her and laughed at her, using their speed and their numbers to their advantage to push her back down and rolled a few times again on the ground, scraping her right arm against a large and sharp rock.

The teacher pulling over, he just vaguely saw what happened but still frowned.  
"I suggest you get yourself fixed up."  
Telling her before leaving and taking her horse away.  
Nodding her head, her hand placed on her wound and walked back to Ecbatana with a disappointed look on her face.

Her head rose to see Daryun and Narsus, perhaps they had wanted to wait for her and ask her how it was, there wasn't time for that now. She was badly hurt and needed to get her to the medical ward.  
"What happened Sanaz?"  
Daryun asked her on the way, Narsus too, was curious as to what happened. She stared at them both and looked away; they would probably laugh at her.

"I fell off my horse."  
Both of them looked rather shocked, it was strange for that to happen but wanted to ask more after she had her arm looked at.  
Upon arrival, one of the doctors had quickly taken her to one of the rooms and had done all she could to fix it back up.

As the doctor left first, Daryun and Narsus entered and saw the bandage around her arm. Both of them didn't really like what happened, they both didn't really understand how it happened.  
"How did you manage to do that?"

Narsus asked, he felt quite uneasy and wasn't sure what to make of this. He and Daryun were both great horse riders and yet, she wasn't. What went wrong? Naturally, he had blamed Sanaz for not having her hands secure on the reins and not taking control. While with Daryun, he felt rather bad for her and wanted to cheer her up.

"My horse was just shocked by the sudden obstacle it encountered."  
She had sighed; she didn't really want to talk about it. She probably failed and didn't care; she could still fight and be a strong warrior without a horse. No big deal.

"Is your arm going to be alright?"  
Narsus asked, concerned that she may not want to ride a horse ever again.

"Yes, I just can't really do a lot with it. She suggested I just avoid horse riding for a while. I want to avoid it altogether really; I'm not cut out for this."  
Even when seeming so glum, Daryun smiled and pat her back lightly.

"Cheer up Sanaz! Even if you can't ride a horse, you can always hone your skills elsewhere. There are a lot of different skills you can acquire to make up for horse riding."  
His words made her happy to hear, although his words true, Sanaz wanted to make up for that and find something else she could be able to do.


	16. Capable Decisions

"Sanaz, there's a place I'd like for us to go tomorrow."  
Narsus speaks, he had already invited Daryun once before – that didn't exactly turn out good. Sanaz had tilted her head sideward and wondered what this place was; her gut feeling was telling her that she wouldn't like it at all. She would still go, only because she was being polite towards her friend.

When it came the next day, all of them had met up and headed towards their destination. She wasn't even sure what it was and didn't really want to ask in case it was dangerous.  
With an uneasy feeling in her gut, she had fell behind the two as they had chat amongst themselves as both chuckled. She didn't want to intrude; it was a surprise, no doubt.

"We're here."  
Narsus speaks out first as he parts away to the left while Daryun on the right. Her copper hues look up then widen to see where they are, her heart rapidly beating and a shiver down her spine. She didn't really understand why she had come here, she had always thought eighteen year olds and over came here to take the next step, maybe that wasn't the case?

"…Why have I been brought here? You know I'm only fourteen Narsus, aren't I underage?"  
A chuckle escapes his lips, "nonsense."  
Very confused, she didn't really understand any of this. It seemed crazy to even be here and knew she should have trusted her gut feeling. Now feeling quite uneasy, Sanaz had taken a few steps back and looked away.

"Fourteen is a right age, you know."  
Daryun comments, her head shaking.

"So you were my age when you went here?"  
She asks her raven haired friend, his head shakes.  
"No, I was brought here a few days ago, by Narsus."

A glare shot towards Narsus, how could he do this to her? A light chuckle escapes the blond's lips and scratches his cheek. He knows she's glaring at him but wants to pretend she's not glaring.  
"I'll have to turn you down, I'm not interested."  
Coldly, Sanaz turns away and departs, stopping mid-way then heading back to hold Daryun's wrist. A serious look upon her face as she stares up at him.

"Come on Daryun, you don't need to spend your time here. It's a waste."  
Attempting to pull him away from the one place she never would've expected anyone to bring her to; a brothel.

* * *

"D-Daryun!"  
Sanaz calls out, a smile on her face as she approaches him. Beside him, Narsus who is glancing at her and is quick to notice. He doesn't say anything but observes the conversation between his two friends.

"Oh, hello Sanaz."  
A friendly smile on his face as usual, greeting her as he usually does, not noticing how different she's acting. Even for her, she isn't even sure why she is acting this way around him; she was feeling nervous and her heart rapidly beating. She had only told herself it was only because she was worried he would find out and not become her friend anymore. Yet what of Narsus? It didn't bother her at all if he knew and didn't want to become her friend. It was a silly thought; she couldn't help but think it. Her fingers twiddling together and hesitated when speaking, "I was wondering if we could spar."

She did like to spar with her friends from time to time; they couldn't get rusty and didn't want to disappoint their King in the line of duty. Their deaths would be devastating to family and friends, and all three wanted to remain alive as much as possible.

"Of course. We can't leave Narsus out."  
She already knew that and headed with them both to the training area, all the weapons contained there and perfect for practicing, all sorts of weapons there to be used.

"I know, we can all spar against each other or take turns."  
Sanaz suggested, not minding it at all which was preferable. Usually, they take turns when practicing but other times where it's all three of them for when the enemy ganged up to win.

"We can take turns for now."  
Daryun said, their feet casually strolling along the path until they arrive.

When arriving at the training grounds, Daryun heads over to grab a sword while Sanaz does the same. Struggling to keep herself balanced, "you're still not used to a sword, are you?"  
Daryun laughs, while Narsus, who is also quite amused folds his arms and watches. A frown on her face and is the first to charge with her weapon.

Daryun, blocking first then counters back with force. Their swords clashing back and forth, until Sanaz falls back and lands on the ground. She knew she could never really win against Daryun, he was strong and skilled as well – there wasn't anything she could do to win.

Now it was Narsus' turn to face off against Daryun. She needed a rest and would be watching them spar against each other, she knew Narsus wasn't much of a fighter, he preferred tactics and to outsmart the enemy.

Placing the sword away, she had sighed and even tried to lift up the spear but couldn't. Frustrated, Sanaz had felt down in the dumps and didn't want to head to battle if she was struggling to hold simple weapon like a sword. Even a spear was difficult for her to handle. She had decided perhaps it was easier for her to find a weapon that she was capable of wielding, the only one she could think of and that was light to hold, was a dagger.

That didn't seem right, while everyone had a sword, spear or even a bow and arrow, she would probably only seem like a laughing stock. Humiliated or stupid because of her weapon of choice. She had a feeling the other soldiers would tell her how easy it would be to kill her and even be an easy target. She shouldn't care at all – she never cared what anyone thought, so why start now?

When their spar was over, she would let Narsus take a quick rest before the two of them can clash blades.  
"Narsus, this time…I think I want to use a dagger."  
It seemed quite strange, but he wasn't going to tell her off or say anything bad. It was her choice, really.

"As long as you know you can keep up."  
A confident smile comes across her face, "I'm sure I will. It's not heavy; I can easily take one around with me."

Sometimes, Sanaz's confidence got the best of her. It hadn't gotten to the best of her, yet. Taking one of the dagger's and would charge in first, knowing Narsus would block first then counter. She did want to win this one, definitely.


	17. Best Friends

Sanaz, aged fifteen.  
Someone knew something wasn't right, even after being invited to the bathing area, he noticed a change within her and it wasn't just her appearance. He wasn't going to tell anyone until he could confirm it for himself.

Sanaz's feminine features, her voice and impulses she made. It didn't take too long for him to figure it out and decided to confront her about it. He knew he couldn't tell his friend about it – strange it would be and he wasn't sure what was to happen. It was easier to just ask her when she just the two of them.

Finally, that time was given to him and approached her. No sign of the other as he decided to speak.  
"Sanaz, you can tell me the truth."  
He paused, he knew when she was lying and her toes always twinkled. He had stared down for a moment before looking back up once again, he could see she was nervous – perhaps afraid of what he would think or even say? Surely, she should know better than that.

"You're a girl, aren't you?"  
Ah, so he really did know. It wouldn't take long for anyone to figure out, knowing someone like her for quite a long time. He wanted her to tell him the truth and perhaps that was what she had to do, she couldn't keep this up for so long.

"I am, so please Narsus, don't tell Daryun. I don't want him to think differently of me."  
He could already tell something else, he had been around women before – besides the visits of brothels. She had tried to prevent them from going, but it was never her thing.

His eyes stare at her, taking in that she felt ashamed to lie about who she was and he figured that there was a reason for this. He wasn't going to step over boundaries and ask her, it wouldn't be nice of him to do that.

"Don't worry I won't, I've noticed you've taken a liking to him."  
Her cheeks tinted red, Narsus could tell that she really liked Daryun. Of course he could tell, Daryun didn't seem like he could be able to though, just oblivious to her feelings for him. Perhaps because he didn't know she was a girl. It didn't matter too much, their friendship meant much more.

Narsus was a true friend; he really understood and cherished everything between them. Even when Daryun was left out, sometimes but only for his own good.

"I like Daryun and I don't want him to think I'm gross or even telling me those words I don't want to hear."  
Yes, 'we can't be friends anymore'. They were scary, frightening and didn't want to lose Daryun's trust. It was better to keep quiet and remain as friends.

"Your secret is safe with me Sanaz, don't worry."

Sanaz, aged eighteen.  
She finally decided to tell them, calling Daryun and Narsus over to her house, she knew she was still afraid of telling them, her heart rapidly beating and had to prepare herself for the worst. She knew Narsus wouldn't be bothered by it, but Daryun? She wasn't all sure. She just prayed he would have the same reaction.

When they both arrived, both had taken a seat and allowed her to tell them why she asked for them both.

"I have something to tell you both and- I don't want to be thought of any different."  
Both of them remained silent, at least one of them had a feeling as to what it was. Taking a deep breath, the brunette spoke.

"You see, I've been living my life as a lie. I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want to be friends any longer."  
'Stay strong Sanaz! Don't cry!' She thought to herself. She had to stay strong and not show any weakness.

"It's because of my father; it was a lie from the moment I was born. I don't want this anymore, for once I, I want to live my life as who I really am, who I am meant to be."

"What do you mean, Sanaz?"  
Daryun asks her, raising an eyebrow while Narsus kept quiet, he found out now why she was living like this and had no idea she hated it.

"Daryun, when I met you and…when you introduced me to Narsus, I was grateful and now, I still am. However, I'm not happy with my lifestyle and called it quits."  
She paused, ripping the cloak she wore around her to the floor.

"I'm a female and I wish to live my life as this."  
Her eyes shut, what was their response? She could hear them chuckle, and then clap a few times. She didn't understand and opened her eyes, seeing them stand and keep a smile upon both of their faces.

"We'll still think of you as our friend Sanaz."  
Narsus said first; that guy already knew – he was probably putting on an act for Daryun. Just to make him feel left out, she could understand all of that. At least Narsus would still remain her friend, maybe Daryun felt the same?

"I agree with Narsus, being a female doesn't change anything. We're still your friends, don't forget that! We'll still be here for you whenever you need us. We will still have your backs."

His smile was enough to reassure her that nothing would change how she felt about Daryun, oh and Narsus too. Now she had felt so lucky to have these two as friends.  
Her feet approaching them and wrapping her arms around them both into a hug.

* * *

"Why hello there, beautiful."  
A man's voice, a Parsian soldier approaches her; a few others follow behind and blush at the sight of her. She knew who they were – her bullies! Those who made her life terrible, making her hurt herself, injured when riding a horse, pushed her and made her cry…and called her a baby.

He was that ten year old. She was just so disgusted at his behaviour; those same boys were staring at her, probably scanning it and undressing her in their perverted, sick minds!

"I have no such interest in any of you; I suggest you leave before you get what is coming to you."  
She frowned, she was in no mood to let them off, accept an apology. Ohhh how she wanted to punch him! She could tell, after she said that, he was displeased and wanted to force her in giving him a chance.

No man should force a lady.

Persistent he was, she needed to teach him who's boss.  
"Come on, I promise we can have a nice time, I'm a great guy."  
She scoffed, "any 'great' guy knows when to leave a lady alone."  
Sanaz knew she was right, wanting to head home already. This situation was irritating and a bother to her. Such a pain, but he probably didn't get it.

"Come on! I haven't done anything wrong, I just want company."  
"Company? You have your friends for 'company'."

She didn't care if she was being sassy, a trait she could never extinguish – blame Narsus for that. She picked it up from him.

The man looked like he was going to hit her, but it was easy to deal with now, she grew up and wasn't that weak child.  
"Why you disgraceful sl-"

He wasn't going to finish that sentence and punched his face. Oh it felt so good! She saw him fall to the ground; a smirk came to her face and sighed happily. She had wanted to do that for ages and finally, she could walk off.

"Okay, I deserved that. But, come on!"  
He shouted, stopping her and felt bothered he was going to do this even when she hit him.

"I apologise, I'm already seeing someone."  
Sanaz lied, she didn't want to but was forced to as a result. Even if they didn't believe her, she didn't care.

"Ah, there you are."  
A voice echoed out, feeling an arm wrap around her shoulder. Her head turned to see her blond friend, he must've seen it and stuck himself out for her - like any friend would.

"Narsus!"  
They screeched, then instantly backed off.

"We didn't know she was your girl."  
How amusing, seems like they weren't going to try any longer and run. A chuckle escapes Sanaz's lips as she turns to her friend and pats his back, hard.

"I knew someone would come to my rescue, eventually."  
She did really need it, even defending herself wasn't going to do any good to persistent soldiers.

"Don't worry about it, they shouldn't come back, if they know what's good for them."


	18. Lip Touch

"If you are only here to mock me, then I suggest you leave."  
Prince Guiscard said with a frown, eyes glaring at her. He didn't exactly like to hear that, as Sanaz was only really giving her honest opinion. She had thought such a talent of drawing was a waste when he only used it for his silly imagination and being surrounded by girls - she had heard he was popular with them but never really believed them to be true. Since when was the last time she saw him with women that weren't from the brothel? Times like now was war but seems he had other things in mind.

"If that is all you wish, Prince Guiscard, then I shall."  
Sanaz frowned, she didn't really care about him and marched herself off towards the court to meet Ash. While with Guiscard, the expression on his face relaxed and sighed as he sat back in his chair with his head up, staring at the ceiling.

"She's always a bother, I don't normally get frustrated like that...so why did I now?"  
He asked himself, placing a hand upon his head. He couldn't really figure it out, but he wanted this feeling to go away quickly. He wasn't even sure how long he could be able to contain himself before even laying a hand on her - that is if she went too far. He did it once and he'd do it again.

At the court, Ash had been waiting for what seemed like hours. A smile came to his face as he had approached Sanaz, listening to the words she said.

"I wish to train more with you, Ash."  
Sanaz smiled, she could only get better if she had someone to help her so she wouldn't be rusty. A wide smile came across his face as he nodded his head and took his sword out if that was what she wanted, then he didn't mind it and was glad to. Their blades clashing, feet moving left and right, backwards until they felt tired and stopped there for the day.

For a few month's, Sanaz had been reporting on little movements to Prince Hermes as to what the Lusitanian's were doing and what they planned; fighting in Saint Emmanuel and losing to the Parsians. Soldier's were to be brought back to Ecbatana during the course of the week.

Year 321. Prince Hermes had decided to reveal himself to the Lusitanian's, and it seemed to pique the interest of Prince Guiscard. He knew he could always ask a certain Parsian female, but he'd rather head down to the dungeon's and ask Shah Andragoras instead.

Prince Hermes and Xandes were heading over to obtain the sword Rukhnabard from the tombstone of Shah Kaykhusraw. Within such a duration, Prince Guiscard gets himself captured as a hostage, tied up. Queen Tahamine set free and demanding her husband her child back, her child whom she loved - a terrible father he was for giving away _their_ daughter.

Prince Guiscard, who was captured as hostage, listened in and wondered what she meant, instantly thinking to Arslan. Sanaz hadn't heard of this as she had now been trying to help other's within Ecbatana with Ash. Hearing of the news of Andragoras escaping wouldn't reach outside of the castle.

Later within the day, Sanaz had returned to the palace first while Ash was finishing up. Many Lusitanian soldiers were rushing back with Prince Guiscard. Once he returned to the palace, Sanaz had seen him and tried to approach.

"Prince Guiscard! You are not hurt, correct?"  
She was worried, concerned he was hurt since whispers of the soldier's said he was thrown out of a moving carriage. However, the soldier's stopped her and pointed their lances at her.

"Halt there, heathen!"  
One of them shouted, wanting to get someone to check the Prince yet he had other plans and raised his hand to make them lower their weapons.

"No, it's alright. I'll allow her to give me first aid."  
He moved to different room to take off his top and gloves, sitting on the sofa as he looked away while Sanaz went to apply bandages to his scathed arm. Her eyes not taking off of it, concentrating and unknown to where his eyes shifted. A snicker upon his face his emerald hues stared at her breasts right near his face in clear view. It didn't exactly help that she always wore a blue bustier.

It really showed her assets well, he couldn't help but stare. His face quickly looking away once she stared up at him. Sanaz just wasn't sure why she seemed so concerned for him, she didn't really like him but seeing him hurt was a bother.

"I should thank you, Sanaz. You did a good job."  
He smirked, now reaching out to place his hand upon her waist and brought her in for their bodies to press. Her cheeks turning red and eyes widening as she placed her hands on his bare chest. Taking notice of his fine toned body, his masculine arms and his hands - which felt rough against her skin.

"Prince Guiscard?"  
She asked, wondering what he was doing as his right hand raised to gently brush her hair away from her face, leaning in for their lips to touch, passionately. His eyes closed, heart beating fast while Sanaz had no idea what to do when he kissed her - again _!_

Soon enough, he had released. Sanaz parted herself away, silent as she was unsure what to say to him as the Prince had put his top and coat back on. Her back turned and quickly departed out of the room briskly, she couldn't tell anyone what happened, let alone Ash who'd kill him.

She was sure he only did that to tease her and nothing else.  
"Ash! There you are."

Smiling once he came into a closer view, her arms quickly wrapping around him into soft hug. Her head looked up at him, the only man she needed was Ash.  
"Quickly Ash, kiss me."

His eyes widened, heart thumping and feeling joyous at such a request. A smile upon his face as he leaned in to kiss her. While Prince Guiscard was walking back to his office until he stopped to see that Maryami and Sanaz lock lips. A frown came upon his face, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. Quickly looking away and marching on, 'so she was only seducing me. That witch, I should have known. Who'd wear such a get-up like that unless they had a motive.'

He thought, feeling sadness and self-loathing inside. He couldn't believe he fell for her trickery and charms she had. He needed to deal with her, like he was with his brother. Ordering his knights to send King Innocentis away and lock him up in a tower, he wanted him there and needed to figure out a way to have him killed in order to become the King of Lusitania instead of his brother. To Guiscard, he didn't care if he did soil his hands and have his own blood kill for his own selfish needs. There could be many ways for his older brother to be killed without any finding out what happened nor even to be found of treason.


End file.
